


Practice Makes Perfect

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Background Relationships, College AU, Eren is trying to get with Krista and Levi helps, Eren's pining he's just too dumb to realize, F/M, Fem!Levi, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Friends With Benefits, I've never written f/m smut so wish me luck!!, Krista and Historia are different people, Levi & Eren Yeager Are Best Friends, Levi and Eren are similar ages, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Krista/Eren, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Pining Eren Yeager, The idea only worked with one fem character, Twins actually, Yeah that happened, am i right?, and a little angst, awkward smut, but Ereri love knows no boundries, come on it wouldn't be me if there wasn't a little bit of angst, cringey smut even, friends with benefits to lovers?, informational smut!, like I just wanted to write some porn, maybe a little more than minor..., maybe it should be in the beginning of the tags?, past Eren/Erwin, past Levi/Mike - Freeform, self indulgent smut happens in chapter 4!, shenanigans ensue, the amount of cheese in this story omfg I hope you're not lactose intolerant, there is smut, this is going to be suuuper self indulgent, though I got carried away with backstory and there's no porn in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: When Eren finally scores a date with the prettiest girl on campus, he's nervous he won't measure up.He's got to learn, and he's got to learn quick.But what's an 'How To' session without a demonstration?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm a little nervous about this because it is straight up self indulgence and I'm not sure how much you guys like m/f Ereri.
> 
> Either way, thank you for getting this far and I hope you enjoy!

Eren sat at the table by himself in the Sina University cafeteria, staring at the text he had just received from his sister. 

 

> _You're in, you just have to ask_  

 

It didn't need an explanation, Eren knew exactly what it meant. Mikasa's friend Krista; the most sought-after girl (next to Mikasa) in the entire college, had agreed to go on a date with him, but only if he asked her himself. 

 

He was nervous. He felt like he was a teenager in high school again, not a 21-year-old in his third year of university!  

All he had to do was walk up to her, look into her big, crystal blue eyes, past her sweet smile, and ask her out. How hard was that? 

He had asked people out before, he had dated Annie all through high school and Erwin last year for a few months, he wasn't new to this sort of thing, but the thought of asking Krista out made him feel exceptionally anxious. 

 

"You look like you need to shit." Levi's voice startled him out of his thoughts as he looked up at the dark-haired girl as she lay her breakfast tray on the table and sat down across from him.  

Eren smiled, letting out a soft chuckle at her bluntness; a quality he had loved about her since the beginning of their friendship three years before. 

"No, I'm fine. Took a big one this morning, what about you?" He asked, trying to throw her off, though from past experience he found it to be impossible. 

"Good, staying regular is important. My bowel movements are sublime, I eat a lot of fiber, thank you for your concern." She said with a small smirk on her lips as she scooped up a mouthful of her oatmeal. 

Eren couldn't help but to snort as he took a bite of his eggs, he loved bantering with Levi, it had become a regular thing with them since they had met in his first year. 

Levi had been in the third year of her five-year program at the time; Eren had been lost, he was carrying three large textbooks while trying to balance his breakfast on top as he attempted to dig out the student card he had somehow forgotten in his dorm room. 

He was holding up the line of students in the early morning before they had to go to their second day of classes; they were hungry, they were tired, and they were angry. Before he knew it a tiny girl with long black hair had stepped out of the line with the scariest frown Eren had ever seen and walked towards him. 

He had been close to tears as it were, all he needed was this angry, yet extremely beautiful girl to start yelling at him in the middle of the cafeteria on his second day of classes. 

He had been having a terrible week so far. His roommate was a Horsefaced asshole, who left his things  _everywhere_ , he had missed the beginning of his first class because he had gotten lost, he hadn't understood a thing his Calculus teacher had said, he already had a mountain of reading to get through and two assignments, and now he was going to cry in front of everyone.  

He was done. School was not for him. He would go home and work in the McDonald's for the rest of his life. His mom had been upset that he was leaving for school anyway, she'd be fine if he lived with her until her was 35, right? 

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Levi had said harshly, making Eren flinch before he realized that her attention was not on him but in fact on the impatient crowd behind him. 

"I guess none of you remember what it was like on your first week here. Give the kid a fucking break." She growled at them before stepping over and swiping her card for Eren's breakfast and again for her own. 

"Want to sit with me?" She asked and Eren nodded quickly, tears still threatening to fall but for an entirely different reason. 

 

Levi had been his guardian angel, she brought him to a table over by the wall, smiling at him softly and telling him to let it all out. She didn't even judge him as the tears began to fall while he explained everything that had happened to him in such a short time. 

 

They became friends almost instantly after that, Eren had been a little embarrassed that Levi had seen him cry within five minutes of meeting him, but she didn't seem to care, she understood how stressful the first few weeks of University were, especially when your best friend went to a different school and your sister was starting a week late due to the sporting even that had gotten her the scholarship for school in the first place. 

Levi told him where everything was and the quickest way to get there, she told him where to find the best coffee, and where the quietest places to study were when you needed to get away from your roommate. 

 

She was so much fun to be around, she was quick and sarcastic, you could never catch her off guard and she could take whatever you threw at his and give back even more. She had a nearly permanent frown but it was just how she looked, she was actually such a sweet and caring person, though absolutely terrifying if some crossed her or someone she cared about. 

 

To be honest, Eren had had a pretty severe crush on Levi in his first year of University. How could he not? The girl was beautiful! With her petite frame, her pale skin, and her piercing silver eyes. They got along so well and Eren spent hours daydreaming what it would be like to kiss those thin pink lips of hers. 

Unfortunately, Levi had a boyfriend. 

 

Mike was a giant, or at least he looked like one next to Levi. He was large and buff, he worked as a personal trainer at a gym in the city nearby and was a few years older than Levi. He was quiet and calm, and one of the nicest guys Eren knew, he would invite Eren to come with them sometimes when he picked Levi up at school for the weekend or an evening date. 

 

That's how Eren had met Erwin; he was a friend of Levi and Mike, recently graduated from business school and working as an assistant to the CEO of a fairly reputable company. He and Mike shared an apartment and would usually be there on the Friday nights that Eren would come to the city with Levi. 

 

The two hit it off rather quickly, just talking and enjoying each other's time mostly while Levi and Mike would go into Mike's bedroom for some privacy. Before long, their friendly chats would turn into cuddles, and their movies would play forgotten as they made out furiously on the couch. 

 

Eren and Erwin dated for a few months, it was a great relationship, they had a lot of fun together, but they realized that it wasn't really right. Eren was focused on school, while Erwin was practically married to his work, they figured they should break it off before either of them would be hurt too badly by the separation. 

 

Levi was probably the most upset by their breakup, she liked that two of her best friends had gotten together and the four of them could hang out like they did, though they did still do it occasionally just Levi and Mike didn't leave them alone as often anymore. 

 

Eren loved his friendship with Levi, especially since he had gotten over the crush he had had on her. She was still the most beautiful girl he knew, but he also knew that they were best as friends. 

She was a great best friend, she'd call him out as an idiot when he did something stupid, she'd scare away girls that pestered him for a date when he didn't want one and would be a great wingman for anyone he did want to go out with (Unless she thought that person was an idiot then would call him an idiot again). 

 

Levi liked Krista, though it was most likely because she was shorter than Levi, but they had spent time together since Krista was one of Mikasa's friends, and Levi supported the small crush Eren had developed on her.  

 

Which brought Eren back to the present, with the text on his phone telling him he had the green light to ask Krista out. 

 

"So, what's on your mind? Since you're not constipated, there has to be a reason you're concentrating so hard." Levi said. 

"I guess Mikasa was talking to Krista, she told me to ask her out." Eren explained. 

"Well shit Jaegar, what are you waiting for? Go ask her out!" Levi said. 

 

"Who's Eren asking out?" Reiner asked, pulling out a chair and plopping down at the table with them. 

"Yeah, who would want to go out with this bastard?" Jean sniggered, following behind Reiner. 

"Loads of people want to date me Horseface." Eren spat, glaring at Jean.  

The two had somewhat become friends since being roommates in first year, they didn't often get along, but they tolerated each other, especially since he and Armin hit it off so well when the blonde came to visit.  

Eren was reluctantly happy for his best friend's first relationship; if Armin was happy, he was happy, though that didn't mean he wouldn't be watching Jean like a hawk while they were apart. 

 

"Seriously Eren, who is it?" Reiner asked, stuffing a pancake into his mouth. 

"Um.. Krista." Eren said, almost bashfully, he knew Reiner had a bit of a thing for her as well. 

"What? Dude that's great!!" Reiner boomed, a smile barely concealing the food stuffed into his cheek. 

"Really? I know you like her." Eren said. 

"Oh yeah, man it's fine. I've asked her out, she said no. She's all yours" He said. 

"Maybe if you didn't mention a threesome with her and Historia she would have said yes." Levi deadpanned. "Contrary to what you may believe, twins don't normally want to have sex with each other." 

"I didn't  _mean it_." He said, "You know how I get around pretty girls." He added, a light tint of a blush spreading over his cheeks. 

"It's true, he gets nervous and ends up saying something completely ridiculous." Eren laughed. 

"Don't we all." Levi rolled her eyes, and Eren giggled at the memory of when Levi tried to flirt with Petra. 

It didn't go over so well and Petra remained completely oblivious to Levi's flirting; Levi did a lot of things well but flirting definitely wasn't one of them. 

It had been for the best anyway, Petra was actually in a relationship with someone, and Levi had only broken up with Mike a few weeks before, she hadn't been ready to get back out there. 

 

"Well Jaegar, here's your chance, she just walked in." Jean said, nodding toward the entrance where Krista walked in alone with Historia and her girlfriend Ymir.  

Eren looked up, meeting Krista's eyes almost immediately as she greeted him with a smile. 

If that wasn't a go ahead, then nothing was. He took a deep breath, before standing up and glancing over to Levi for reassurance.  

He felt his confidence build as she gave him a nod, Levi wouldn't let him do this if she didn't think he had a chance. She had a pretty weird sense of humor but putting someone through embarrassment or emotional anguish was not part of it, unlike Jean who gave him a thumbs up with a goofy grin on his face, just waiting for him to fail. 

 

Eren made his way over to Krista, feeling eyes staring at him from all directions. He could do this, nothing to it. What's the worst that could happen? She could say no. That wasn't that bad, he'd live through it; embarrassment couldn't actually kill you... could it? 

 

"Hi Eren." Krista smiled sweetly, pouring some cereal into her bowl. 

"Hey Krista. W-were you... talking to Mikasa?" Eren asked nervously. 

"I was." She said simply. 

"Oh. Good. And what do you think?" He asked. 

"I think you better actually ask me or you won't get an answer." Krista said, a slight giggle in her voice. 

"Would you, uh. Like to go out with me some time?" Eren asked, swallowing his fear. 

"Sure Eren, I'd love to." She smiled and relief washed over him. 

"Really? Great! H-how about Friday?" He asked. 

"I'm actually going home this weekend, since it's Easter and all, but I'm free next Friday." She suggested. 

"Next Friday! Yes. Next Friday works. I'll text you?" He asked. 

"That would be nice." She said sweetly. 

"Okay. Good. I will... I'll see you later." He stammered, as she giggled angelically. 

 

Eren turned and almost dashed back to his seat before she could change her mind, reuniting with a open mouth shocked looking Jean, Reiner sporting two thumbs up and a grin, and Levi with a knowing smirk on her lips. 

"Good job." She said, giving him a small fist bump before grabbing her bag and standing up. "I've got to get to class, but we'll talk about what you're going to do on your date later okay?" She said. 

"Definitely! I need your help!" Eren grinned, stuffing his now cold toast into his mouth, as Levi rolled her eyes at the display and made her way out of the cafeteria. 

 

 

Eren managed to keep his cool about the date, honestly after the ordeal of actually asking her out he lost a lot of the nervousness he had been feeling.  

Krista was cool, she was extremely sweet and nice, he had fun when they spent time together with their mutual friends, he was looking forward to his date now but he wasn't nervous about it. 

 

At least he wasn't until his friends starting talking... 

 

"So, you finally grew a pair and asked her out." Mikasa asked, a smirk on her lips as she pulled her girlfriend Annie into her lap on the common room couch.  

"Yeah, good job." Annie said, leaning back against Mikasa's chest with a soft smile on her face. 

"It’s not a big deal!" Eren grumbled, glaring at the two.  

 

It was hard to hold the glare when they looked so cute together. Mikasa and Annie had been dating since the summer after high school, not long after he and Annie broke up actually. They had hidden it from him at first, afraid of what Eren might have thought of his ex-girlfriend of 3 years dating his sister, but he had been nothing but supportive of the two. 

If anything, he felt a twinge of jealousy toward their relationship; they were best friends and they had built their relationship on that friendship, making them the best couple Eren knew.  

He wanted more than anything to have something like that; to have someone he felt completely comfortable with, to have his best friend and a lover all the same. 

 

Could he have that with Krista? 

 

"It's a huge deal, that girl is adorable." Levi said, punching Eren playfully on the arm as she made her way to the wooden chair, her cup of tea in hand.  

Eren's eyes lingered on her for a moment, if anyone was adorable it was Levi. The way she sat cross legged in the chair, with the oversized hoodie she had stolen from Erwin billowing around her, the way she held herself with such confidence despite lacking it quite considerably. 

 

"It is! Jaegar, she's gorgeous and sexy! I'm honestly jealous." Reiner boomed. 

"Hey watch it, That's my girlfriends twin sister." Ymir said, elbowing him hard in the side. 

"You don't think your girlfriend is gorgeous or sexy?" Jean laughed, looking up from his phone with a grin. 

"Of course I do, I just don't want anyone getting too comfortable with it." Ymir said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"No, enough people have gotten comfortable with her already." Jean scoffed under his breath. 

"Hey!" Ymir and Levi growled angrily at the same time. 

"Just because a girl has a healthy sexual appetite does  _not_  make her a slut!" Levi said, staring daggers at Jean. 

"Krista does not sleep with just anyone." Ymir said. "She's been with guys but she's always been safe and picky." Ymir defended. 

"I'm sorry, but hadn't she dated like 15 guys since freshman year?" Jean asked. 

"Give her a break, not everyone finds the one right away." Annie said. 

 

Eren didn't really hear a lot of the conversation that was happening around it; mostly defending Krista's right to do whatever she wants, all he heard was that she was experienced. 

 

"H-how many guys has she been with?" He asked, interrupting the now heated conversation. 

"Does it matter?" Levi asked, her frightening stare moving over to him. 

"I can end this date before it even happens." Ymir growled. 

"N-no. I just mean... I don't know what I'm doing!" Eren admitted with slight panic, earning himself a snort from Jean. 

 

"What, are you a virgin?" He asked 

"No!" Eren spat. "But she's experienced, I can't be terrible! She'll never go out with me again!" He added in desperation. 

"Eren, I'm sure you're not terrible." Levi huffed, the hardness in her eyes softening at the revelation of what he had actually meant. 

"No? Annie, am I good in bed?" Eren asked, eyes moving over to the petite blonde girl whose eyes went wide at the attention. 

"W-what? Of course you are..." She said, eyes flickering around the room almost nervously. 

"The truth Annie, please." Eren demanded frantically. 

"Well not really. But Eren, we were in high school, we had sex like 10 times, I wasn't any better back then either!" She insisted. 

"Well, it's not like I've had much practice since!!" Eren shouted. 

"Dude, didn't you date that guy, for like a year?" Reiner added in an attempt to calm Eren down. 

"Not quite..." Eren said. 

"Yeah, but you were having sex weren't you? Sex is sex isn’t it? You're golden!" Reiner assured with his meat headed grin; he meant well, but sometimes he was kind of dumb. 

"Woah! Okay no! Fingering a boy and fingering a girl are two  _completely_  different things!" Levi interrupted. 

"I know that!" Eren exclaimed. "Someone help me!" He begged. 

 "On that note, I'm gone." Ymir said, standing up from the couch. 

"No! You can't, you have to help me!" Eren pleaded, grabbing on to her arm. 

"I'm helping you by not telling her to cancel this date right now." Ymir said, pulling away from his grasp. "Unlike you, I already have a girlfriend, who I know how to please, and I am going to see her now." She added, grabbing her things and giving a goodbye to the group. 

 "Why don't you just do some research?" Mikasa asked. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you've watched porn before." Jean said absently as he texted. 

"How exactly did you score someone like Armin?" Annie asked with disgust. 

"Do not watch porn, do actual research." Mikasa suggested. 

"Will you help me? I need a girl's advice. What do girls like?" Eren begged, giving her his best puppy eyes through his desperation. 

"No! I'm you're sister! Gross!" Mikasa said, wrinkling her nose as Eren's pleading eyes moved to Annie once more. 

"I'm  _dating_  your sister, and I used to date you, that's just weird!" Annie said, crossing her arms over her chest with finality. 

 Eren groaned in anguish, he couldn't do this himself, he needed help. Reiner was no good, and there was no way in hell he'd ask Jean for help with something like this. There was only one person left... 

 His eyes made their way over to Levi who had been oddly quiet the last few minutes; her eyes widening as realization of what exactly he wanted dawned on her. 

 

"No!" She said forcefully. 

"Levi, please! I need you!" Eren begged, dropping down to his knees on the floor and crawling towards her. 

"You do  _not_!" She said, uncrossing her legs and pushing her sneaker clad foot against his shoulder to stop him from crawling any closer.  

It backfired on her as he wrapped his arms around her leg, holding tight like a child to his mother on the first day of kindergarten. 

"I do! Please Levi! I'll never be able to satisfy a girl without your guidance, you're my only hope!" Eren begged as Levi tried but with no avail to free herself from his death grip on her legs. 

She looked him in the eye, glaring in an obvious attempt to scare him, but being best friends for the past three years and the desperation of the current situation, it was not going to work so easy. He stared back with equal strength, watching as the harness slowly faded from her eyes as she let out a long deep sigh.  

 

"Ugh Fine!" She growled.  

 

"But you're learning on fruit!" 

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is turning into more of a story than the shameless porn I had originally intended.
> 
> Oops!
> 
> I hope you don't mind! The smut will come, just need a little build up first.
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Eren scrolled through the internet, wondering what the fuck he had gotten himself in to.

He had no idea where to look, he had been browsing the internet for days and found nothing but porn. He knew not to take his knowledge from porn, Mikasa had told him not to, that he wouldn't find anything real in there, but what was he supposed to do when there was nothing else?

Levi had promised to help him, to teach him what he needed to do and how to do it; even if it was going to be on a piece of fruit.

Honestly, he couldn't fathom how exactly he was supposed to learn on fruit, it seemed like such a strange comparison. A woman's vagina was not a piece of fruit.... or was it? He had never been all that close to one before, any time he had had sex with a woman he had just blindly used his fingers in an attempt to please her.

No wonder he was terrible.

Levi couldn't come soon enough, Eren couldn't wait any longer being an oblivious idiot. He had less than two weeks to figure things out, to learn how to properly please a woman. Not that he expected sex on the first date with Krista, but in case of the possibility he needed to be ready.

He still found himself nervous. Not of Krista or the act itself but Levi; she was his best friend, the two had become so close in the past couple years and he didn't want her to think he was a complete idiot. 

At least no more than she already did... but that was their dynamic; he was a lovable idiot while she was rough and protective. She called him out when he was doing something stupid or helped him get through any problem he might be facing, and he always grabbed whatever she needed on the top shelf.

He did more than that he was sure, though Levi was so strong and independent that it was all he felt good for around her most of the time. Even when she broke up with Mike after years of dating, Levi cried on his shoulder for a while, but before long she was over it and back to normal. She wouldn't keep him around if he didn't have other redeeming qualities, would she?

He needed to find something before she got here, he had to be at least a little bit prepared; make her think he wasn't completely hopeless. 

He glanced at his phone, it was 2:10 and Levi's exam wasn't over for another thirty-five minutes, he had some time.

Or so he thought, as he watched the video on the screen; the woman moaning wantonly as the man drilled his fingers into her. There was nothing seemingly sexy or pleasurable about this, this was just a means to get off. Eren didn't want to do it like this, he's rather go back to the blind reaching he had done as a teenager with his first girlfriend.

He found himself fixated on it, wondering how the man could cause screaming like that; it must feel good, it can't be all show, she wouldn't be shaking like that if it didn't do  _anything_. He barely even heard the door of his room open until Levi was walking inside, a grocery bag in her hand and her eyebrow raised in dull curiosity.

"Levi! You're early!" Eren shouted, heart beating wildly and eyes wide as they took in the girl before him. Large hoodie, worn jeans, eyes a little darker underneath; her usual exam week attire.

"Is that why you're watching porn at 2:30 in the afternoon?" She asked harshly, her unforgiving glare boring into him.

"N-no. I... I'm not..." Eren began but Levi picked up Eren's pillow and whopped him with it.

"You left the volume on dumbass." She said as she flopped down on the bed and snatching the computer from his lap, her silver eyes narrowing as she opened it up and scanned the screen.

"What the hell is this Eren? I told you not to watch porn for research. Porn is not real sex! If you're expecting to treat a girl like this, then don't expect to get another shot at it!" Levi snapped closing the window a little too harshly.

"I know, I know. But I couldn't find anything else!" Eren whined.

"Then you weren't looking in the right places." Levi said. "Now first things first, give me your hands." She demanded, holding out her own.

Eren glanced at his hands before laying them out for Levi's thorough inspection. They weren't that bad, a little dirt under his nails, pen marks on his skin. Levi was always oversensitive about cleanliness, though in this case she had a point, if you're going to be touching someone in their most intimate places your hands should be properly cleaned, and if he were to do this, he was going to do it right. 

"Like I thought, go wash your fucking hands. Scrub. Get the dirt out from under your nails." She said, a hint of disgust in her voice as she dropped Eren's hands. 

Eren nodded, he had no argument; she was right. He made his way to the bathroom; pumping extra soap and lathering up with extra care to clean his skin properly. He even took the time to trim his nails, which earned himself a pleased look from the petite girl upon his return

"Alright, next. How well do you know your anatomy?" Levi asked as she clicked away on the laptop, as Eren sat down beside her, eying the multiple tabs she had opened in the browser as she clicked on the one with the educational diagram of a woman's vagina. One that would have been found in a junior high text book.

"Pretty well I guess..." Eren said almost nervously as his eyes moved from Levi to the diagram.

"Alright hot shot, tell me where the clitoris is?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as a small smirk played on her lips.

"Um... There?" He asked pointing to the little nub on the top, he wasn't a virgin, he had found a clitoris before, though to be honest this was the first time he had seen a vagina from this angle since he and Connie spent that grade 9 health class giggling and goofing off.

"Good, You're not completely hopeless!" Levi smiled. "What about the G-Spot?" She asked and Eren felt the blood drain from his face.

"T-the G-spot?" They never mentioned the G-spot. Not in school anyway. Sure, he had heard of it, but when he thought about it, he had absolutely no idea where it was.

"Don't worry about it, you're not the first guy who didn't know. Hell, a lot of girls don't even know. That's why we're here." Levi said, her smirk softening a little, though the spark of amusement still in her eyes.

"The G-spot is a spongey kind of lump behind the clitoris. Most women will need stimulation of both, that's when you kind of hook your fingers inside, but that's your next lesson, today we're focusing on the clit." She explained as she changed the browser tab; a papaya on screen of the paused video.

"Here we go." Eren said nervously as he took the laptop onto his lap and pressed play.

He was surprised by how well the narrator was able to explain things with fruit; Not too hard, don't be aggressive, keep your fingers straight, and pay attention to what you're doing! It was incredibly informative with just enough humor that Eren felt like he was actually learning something.

Though watching the guy demonstrating on the different types of fruit was an entirely different story than when Levi pulled two halves of a sliced melon out of her bag, a raisin pined in place for reference.

"Wow... you really went all out." Eren said as she placed the melon in his hand.

"You thought I wouldn't be prepared?" She asked simply.

"No, I knew. I don't know why I'm surprised." Eren chuckled, looking down at his model.

"Now, stroke it like he showed you." She said, taking her two fingers and rubbing the little nub gently.

Eren took his two fingers, sweeping them back and forth softly over the raisin. "Levi, this is ridiculous." He groaned, feeling his cheeks flame in embarrassment, how awful must you be to need to be doing this to a piece of fruit.

"You wanted to learn." Levi shrugged 

How was she so calm? How could she give such sensual strokes to a melon all the while keeping a straight face? It was like nothing ever bothered her, she wasn't affected by anything, least of all childish embarrassment over teaching her best friend how to finger a girl! On a melon!

Eren took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he turned his attention back to his melon, continuing his stroking of the makeshift clitoris, eyes following Levi's fingers intently and trying to mimic with his own; over the nub, down the sides slowly, before heading back up. 

"Don't focus too much on one spot, keep her guessing. Got it." He said, keeping his eyes glues to his melon, only deviating to look at Levi's fingers, not daring to meet her eyes even as he felt hers on him.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked, breaking the silence that had overtaken them.

"What? Of course." Eren said, looking up at her with a smile and the hope that it didn't look as fake as it felt.

"You know there's nothing to be embarrassed about." She said quietly, a kind look in her eye, the one she always reserved for him, when she wasn't teasing him at least.

"No? Nothing? I don't have to be embarrassed that I freaked out so bad over having sex with a girl, that I had to get my best friend to teach me how to do it. On fruit?" Eren scoffed, his cheeks still burning slightly.

"But that's it isn't it? Best friends." Levi said, looking intently into his eyes, causing him to feel another wave of nervousness wash over him. No matter how close he and Levi had gotten over the years, the intensity and attentiveness in those beautiful silver eyes had never ceased to have an effect on him; still causing shivers and goosebumps to run down his spine.

"Yeah, you are my best friend... aren't you?" Eren asked.

"Yes! Of course I am!" Levi said, smacking him playfully on the arm. "And being your best friend, aren't you comfortable around me? I thought we could talk about anything, do anything together. There's no reason for you to feel embarrassed about this. Especially not around me." She assured, her voices going quiet at the end.

Eren had to think about it for a moment. Yes, he did feel nervous, but he always felt nervous around Levi; she was intimidating, but that didn't mean that it felt weird or embarrassing. Levi had never, in the nearly three years he had known her, made Eren feel self-conscious or uncomfortable, Eren felt as though he could be himself around her. 

Even now, while they were doing this, she had been making sarcastic comments or jokes, all to lighten the mood. Just for him, she really was an amazing friend, the best he could have asked for and he was lucky to have her.

"You're right." He whispered. "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine, just relax, it's only me." She smiled and he nodded, returning with his own smile before refocusing on the task at hand; pleasuring a honeydew melon.

It was still ridiculous...

"So, have you done this before?" Eren asked with a breathy chuckle.

"This? Nope, can't say I've ever done this." Levi said, a glint of amusement in her eyes as she moved his fingers alongside the white seeded webbing of the melon, demonstrating new movements for him to learn.

"Just for me then." Eren laughed, eyes lingering on Levi's face as the smallest tint of pink brushed over her cheekbones before she focused on his melon.

"Just for you." She replied softly, not meeting his eyes as her thin fingers wrapped around his own, guiding him through his assault of the honeydew.

"What about teaching a guy how to do it, without the melon? Was Mike great in bed from the start?" Eren asked, swallowing through his suddenly parched throat and willing his cheeks not to heat up in his close proximity to the woman.

"God no!" Levi scoffed. "But we were pretty young when we started dating, neither of us had ever been with anyone else before. We learned everything together, he got really good." She explained.

"Better than these mad skills?" Eren smirked, thrusting his fingers into the melon with animated amusement, as Levi snorted in laughter.

"Definitely not! I'm surprised that melon hasn't cum yet." She said, a wide smile on her face; a sight that Eren had seen before but not nearly as often as he would have liked.

"You're totally right, maybe I need a bit more of this." He said, thrusting harder while his other hand moved up to the makeshift clitoris and rubbing it between his fingers; Levi's angelic laughter prize enough for the foolish actions.

"Whoa. whoa, slow down there Jaegar. I think she's spent." Levi said, taking the now mushy and inedible melon from his grasp and throwing it back into the plastic grocery bag as Eren wiped his hands in a tissue from his night stand.

"Maybe I went a little overboard." Eren said with a quiet chuckle.

"A little. But the action was good, that double action is a big crowd pleaser, tomorrow we'll work on what to do when you put your fingers inside." Levi said, tying up the bag and placing in the garbage bin.

"Tomorrow, can't we do it now?" Eren asked, all this joking around made him realize that he hadn't learned as much as he needed to, he still wasn't ready!

"I need another prop. But you can still look at videos or articles, learn some theory." Levi said, standing up from the bed to grab her bag.

"Wait, you're going?" Eren asked almost a little too desperately.

 

He wasn't finished, he didn't know enough! What if she never got a chance to come back and show him some more? He needed to research, but he couldn't do it without her, he'd probably end up on some porn site again.

"I guess. Why, was there something else?" She asked, giving him a curious look.

"Help me research?" He asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes and hoping for the best.

Maybe it was the eyes, or maybe it was just Levi being the big softy she refused to let anyone know she was, but she let out a huff with a roll of her eyes. 

"Fiiine." She said, dropping her bag once more and climbing onto the bed; pushing him to the side to make more room beside him as they began searching the internet together.

They found many articles and videos; some of them were just porn, while others were adequately informational. The awkwardness of the situation seemed to ebb away and they ended up just having fun; cracking jokes, telling stories, and looking through all the information of how to pleasure a women.

"Look at this one! The best way to finger a girl; use your mouth!" Eren laughed as they braved the search on Tumblr.

"Well that does help." Levi said with a shrug as Eren felt his face heat up once more. It had been under control for the most part but every once in a while... Sure, she was his best friend but it didn't help that she was also an extremely beautiful girl.

"Speaking of using your mouth, I'm fucking starved. Want to go get some dinner?" She asked, standing up and stretching her arms over her arms over her head.

"Yeah that sounds great." Eren said, turning off the computer and following her out of the room, stretching a few pops out of his own joints on the way. 

They made their way down to the cafeteria for dinner, enjoying the emptiness of the hallways and the food lines since most of the students had gone home for the Easter break long weekend.

"I take it you're not going home for Easter?" Levi asked as they found a seat by the window and sat down to begin their meal.

"Nah, my parents are on a trip and Mikasa is staying with Annie." Eren explained, stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

"But it's your birthday tomorrow." Levi stated.

"Wow, I didn't know you remembered." Eren laughed. "But it's fine. They said they'd make it up to me when they got back, besides I figured you were staying." He shrugged.

"Of course I remembered, idiot." Levi said, affection in her eyes and a slight tint to her cheeks as she glared at him. "Just because I've always gone to Mike's during Easter break doesn't mean I forget your birthday." She added, stabbing a carrot onto her fork.

"Thanks." Was all Eren could think to say as he felt a tightness in his chest and a smile pulling at his lips.

"So what are you going to do on your date? Besides your exquisite melon fingering skills?" She smirked.

"Oh... I'm. I'm not sure. I guess I'll take her to a restaurant?" Eren suggested.

"Restaurant is good, maybe for a walk around the lake if it's a nice evening." Levi said

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks! That sounds really nice." Eren smiled, his mind wandering to a scene with a clear sky, the moon shining brightly off the lake as they walked; a petite hand lacing fingers through his own.

"Yeah it does." Levi said, her voice almost sad as she stared down at her food, cheek leaning on her free hand.

"Is that something you and Mike did together?" Eren asked gently.

"Yeah, I love a good walk around the lake." She said, smiling up at Eren with a little too much enthusiasm for it to be real.

"Do you miss him?" Eren asked, watching the smile fade.

"I do." She nodded.

"Do you think you'll get back together with him?" Eren asked, unsure if he wanted the answer.

"We were together for four years, I miss him, but that doesn't mean we should be together." She explained.

"You two were so good together though." Eren insisted.

"We were, but we grew apart, we fell in love with other people." She shrugged.

"Other people? Who did he fall in love with? Did he cheat on you??" Eren asked, anger flaring up as he thought of anyone not being faithful to Levi.

"No! It's Mike, are you serious? But I watched him fall in love with Erwin, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. They started dating a little while ago, made sure to ask my permission first. It was actually really cute." She explained with a soft laugh.

"You're amazing." Eren laughed, getting a grumble out of Levi as she dug into the rest of her dinner.

"Hey, want to come back and watch some movies or something? Or do you have plans?" Eren asked as they cleared their trays and made their way back toward the dorms.

"I'm free." Levi shrugged, "Has Reiner gone home?"

"Yeah, he is. Not that he'd care if you were there." Eren said.

"Just because he doesn't mind me being there, doesn't mean he'd be more comfortable without company." Levi said considerately, she really was such a sweet person underneath the rough exterior.

Eren and Levi curled up on top of Eren's single bed as they scrolled through the list of movies, finally agreeing on one after what seemed like years of searching. Though it was all for naught as within the first 30 minutes of the movie, Levi's head fell onto Eren's shoulder with a gentle thud.

He should have known she was tired, she had been studying hard all week for the exams she had written, it was her last year of school and that came with a lot of pressure. She handled it well, but the degree of dark circles under her eyes was always an obvious tell of how much stress she was under, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Eren smiled as he looked down at her sleeping face, turning the volume down slightly before shimmying down the bed into a more comfortable position and gently moving Levi so her head rested on his chest, his arm wrapped securely around her back, keeping her in place.

This is what he loved about Levi, they were comfortable enough in their friendship that they could cuddle; they could be close, do and say whatever they wanted to the other without it being a big deal. Sure if he had been in his current position three years ago his heart probably would have woken Levi as it tried to bang its way through his chest, but after growing out of his silly little crush he had on her, it just felt right to be close like this. 

Even if his heart beat was a little faster than normal.

Eren wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, or even when he had turned off his computer and laid it on the nightstand. All he knew as he slowly regained consciousness, was that he was still on top of the covers and there was a weight on his bicep, holding him in place.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking down to find Levi fast asleep; her head on his arm and body curled into his own. She looked like a tiny sleeping angel, even with her face smushed to one side and the smallest amount of drool leaking through the corner of her lips.

Minutes went by as he stared at her, ignoring the ache in his bladder as he refused to wake her before she was ready. Though it didn't take long until he felt her stir, watching as her eyes opened slowly; confusion lacing the cloudiness as she took in her surroundings.

Silver made their way up to connect with green, widening as they did so before Levi sat up quickly, wiping the spit from the corner of her mouth.

"Hey." Levi said, pink dusting her cheeks, though it could have just been the pink wrinkles embedded into her skin from sleep on the sleeve of his t-shirt all night. 

"Sorry." She added, eyes not meeting his as she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to flatten out the bedhead. 

"Don't be!" Eren chuckled, taking in the adorableness of her imperfections, she was usually so put together, even when she wasn't trying, it was refreshing and took nothing away from her overwhelming beauty.

"I... um. I'm going to go, but I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Yeah, you promised to teach me more." Eren chuckled.

"I did, yeah I have to prepare." Levi said, acting almost nervous, though Eren couldn't fathom why, maybe she just wasn't a morning person.

"Happy birthday." She said, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her things and hurrying out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!  
> I wan't sure it would actually happen but here it is!  
> Just in time for you to read on the plane DatWriterWannabe! XD
> 
> Warning, there is smut. (Awkward, somewhat cringe-y smut, but that is kind of what I was going for)
> 
> I hope you like it!

Eren decided to get up and ready for the day after Levi left, despite it being 7am on a day where he did not have class. Since the dorms were mostly clear Eren splurged and took an extra-long shower on account of his birthday; he thought about everything that had happened the day before. He hadn't had realized but he and Levi hadn't had an evening like that in a while, one where they just hung out, watching movies and cuddling.

They used to cuddle often, it had become a regular thing for Levi to curl into Eren's side as they studied or watched a program together. Even when they were with their respective boyfriends, the two had been known to cuddle together on Mike and Erwin's couch.

Eren wasn't sure when he and Levi had drifted apart, he guessed it couldn't have been that noticeable since their friendship hadn't changed, just the amount of physical contact.

Though as he thought about it; how comfortable he was with her leaned against him, how peacefully perfect she looked as she slept quietly on his arm, he realized that he missed it. He missed how close they were, how comfortable they had been both emotionally and physically with each other.

It was a level of friendship that could only be compared to what he shared with Armin and Mikasa, though what took years of growing up together to build with them had taken mere weeks to build with Levi.

It was a friendship he knew he had to keep forever.

He yawned as he walked back into his room, throwing his hair up into a wet messy bun and sitting down on his bed to search for more non-porn related research. Once Levi had showed him how and where to look, there was a plethora of information at his fingertips.

He was going to pleasure a woman like an absolute pro, and it was all thanks to Levi.

He must have dozed off because something was flicking at his nose and ears when he finally came to; fuzzy eyes coming into focus on the figure before him.

"You sleep like the dead, you should really lock your door." Levi said, moving back to stand up straight with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah." Eren chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Well get your ass up, I brought lunch." She said as she began to clear off Eren's working desk as his eyes finally took in her appearance.

"Levi... you're wearing a dress!" Eren exclaimed, his voice quiet but no less filled with shock as he stared.

Levi had shed her usual old jeans and hoodie and was sporting a dark blue flared dress, paired with a small cardigan and black tights. Eren had seen Levi in different outfits before, she wasn't one to always dress the same way, but he had never seen her in something like this, she looked adorable, especially with the rosy color spreading over her cheeks as she glared at him.

"What? I can't wear a dress?" She asked with danger lacing her voice.

"No! You can! I just didn't know you owned one." Eren panicked, watching as Levi's defense fell away.

"I borrowed it from Petra." She said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Well you look really good." Eren smiled, moving over to the desk that had been cleared for food.

"I look like an idiot." Levi grumbled.

"You look beautiful!" Eren said firmly, eyes on Levi as she looked up at him with a hint of surprise, the tint of her cheeks darkening.

"We eating or what?" She asked coldly, tossing the takeout bag from their favorite burrito place on the table.

"We are! I'm starving." Eren laughed, grabbing the food from inside as Levi place a mini birthday cake  onto the table along with bottles of water; Eren looking at her in surprise.

"What? It's your birthday." She shrugged, pulling Reiner's chair over to sit down and begin to eat.

Eren didn't say a word, he just nodded, sat down, and began to eat his lunch with a smile on his face, simply enjoying Levi's company as he always did.

"Did you make this yourself?" Eren grinned, knowing the answer as he took a bite of the chocolate cake.

"Are you an idiot?" Levi asked flatly, shooting him a glare that Eren could only find himself chuckling at. Her glared didn't scare him anymore, if anything he found them endearing.

"Well... it is my birthday..." Eren feigned hurt.

"You're lucky you got anything." Levi grumbled, taking a bite of her own cake.

"You're right, thank you." Eren smiled, stuffing the last bite into his mouth.

"Maybe if you're not an  _ass_  I'll make you something next year." Levi grumbled, eyes down as she prodded her cake with her fork

"I'd love that!" Eren laughed.

"Alright, so what's the number one rule that we learned yesterday?" She asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Uhh..." Eren began, eyes widening and mind racing as he went over the information in his head. He had learned a lot of things the day before, what was the most important?

Was it the positioning? The pressure? He looked down, afraid to meet Levi's eyes as he forgot the answer; fidgeting his hands in his lap nervously.

Hands!

It hit him! His hands were the most important thing! He had just eaten a burrito, he couldn't touch a woman's genitals without washing the dirt and grease off first!

"I'll be right back!" He said, jumping up and dashing to the bathroom; paying extra attention to his nails as he lathered up, before returning to Levi who had made her way over to the bed, a jar in hand.

"Ready?" Levi asked.

"As much as I can be." Eren said, sitting across from her on the bed and eyeing the jar in her hand.

"Lesson two. Penetration." She said simply, turning the jar so Eren could see it properly. It was covered in what looked like a balloon, with little flaps and a small nub surrounding a small slice in the plastic.

"And that is..." Eren asked tentatively.

"A vagina." Levi said simply.

"I thought the Honeydew was a vagina." Eren said.

"There are many types of vagina's." Levi said, her eyes becoming dangerous so that Eren would shut up and listen.

"Okay, so Eren, can you tell me where to find the G-spot?" Levi asked holding out the jar.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, his mind coming back to their previous lesson. "It's spongy! Behind the clitoris!" He almost shouted in his excitement to have remembered something important.

"Good!" Levi smiled. "To get there we have to enter, but you can't just go straight for it, you have to warm her up first. Either through clitoral stimulation or just slowly like this." She explained, straightening her finger and inserting it into the hole.

"Just in and out? With one finger?" Eren asked, eyes following the slim finger as it moved through the balloon.

"You have to give her a fucking second don't you? See this is where porn is wrong. Girls don't want to take huge dicks right away, they need some coaxing, some preparation." She explained.

"You're right. How do I know when to add?" Eren asked.

"She might tell you, or you can listen for hints. If she's meeting your hand with her hips, moaning, feeling really into it, then it's probably okay, but do it slow. A little teasing will never go astray." Levi said, slowly adding another finger to the jar in the same slow motion as before.

"She'll tell you?" Eren asked, feeling himself blushing slightly.

"Sometimes. Sometimes she'll be too shy, but you can ask. Pay attention to everything, if she's moaning and she stops, then you fucked up, go back to what you were doing before." Levi explained as he fingers curled up in the jar.

"Here's the G-spot. You want to curl your fingers in a come-hither type motion. Press on it, rub it, do whatever it is she likes. You can go slow, fast, twist around. It's not even always on the G-spot, girls like you to move around in there too, whatever will make her happy." Levi explained before pulling her fingers from the jar and passing it to Eren."

Eren looked at it nervously for a moment before straightening his fingers and inserting one slowly. It was weird, not as weird as the fruit, but still a strange thing to be doing.

He tried the jackrabbit, he tried the side to side, he was going well but he still felt ridiculous. 

"Have you ever done this for real? To a girl?" He asked as he curled his fingers into the imaginary G-Spot.

"No, I've only ever been with Mike." Levi shook her head.

"Then how do you know all this?" Eren asked.

"I've been on the receiving end! I know what  _I_  like, it's a general thing." Levi scoffed.

"How do you know it's spongey? If you've never felt one?" Eren asked, withdrawing his fingers with a huff.

"Well I do have one." Levi said, raising an eyebrow and looking at him like the idiot he was.

"Oh. Oohh." He said, feeling his cheeks burning as he thought about Levi doing this to herself.

"It's a practiced thing, you don't just jump in knowing, you have to learn in the process." She explained, looking away almost shyly.

"But then... I won't be great if I have to learn by experience!" Eren realized he was getting no farther ahead than he had been a few days ago.

"You'll be fine. Look just go in straight and curl your fingers towards the front. It's simply." Levi explained, making a vague motion with her own hand in front of her hips.

Eren's widened as the idea struck him, looking at Levi with what he knew was complete desperation in his eyes.

"What if I practice on you?" He asked, hoping Levi wouldn't take this moment to finally decide to punch him.

"E-excuse me?" She asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"I know it's weird! But we're like weirdly close, aren't we? We can do something like that without it meaning anything, right?" Eren asked.

"Wrong!" Levi demanded. "No! You are not practicing on me!" 

"Not practice! Just... let me find it. So I know what it feels like. It's not like I can use a diagram to see this one." Eren begged, this was the only way he could become great before his date with Krista.

Levi stared at him for a long time, maybe seconds but it felt like hours; he eyes boring into his as she thought about his request. He tried to make himself look as desperate and pleasing as possible; his heart leaping for joy at the subtle softening of her eyes as she let out a deep sigh.

"Alright fine. But you will speak of this to no one! Am I clear?" She growled.

"Crystal." Eren said, trying to hide the smile threatening to spread over his face.

"Okay." Levi said, busying herself with the items strewn over the bed before sliding up onto the head  og it. "How do you want to do this?" She asked, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap as her eyes refused to meet Eren's.

"I guess you should take those off." Eren gestured towards her black tights nervously.

Levi just nodded, her face still pointing away from Eren's but he could see still plainly see the pink blooming on her cheeks. She shifted where she sat, reaching up underneath her dress and shimmying the hosiery down her thin legs before pulling them off and curling back into herself.

"Um. Here!" Eren said, practically jumping across the room to grab Reiner's pillow before fluffing both and positioning them behind Levi and coaxing her to lean back comfortably.

"Thanks." Levi whispered, moving back onto the pillows and straightening her legs out on the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Because we don't have to..." Eren began, he had never seen Levi looking so nervous; the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable or ruin what they have together.

"No, it's fine. I promised I'd teach you and you're right, we do have a weird relationship, we can do this without it meaning anything." Levi assured.

"Okay... so I put my fingers in and curl toward the front." Eren repeated the lesson, "Should I warm you up first?"

"Normally yes, but this is just an information session, so just go." Levi said, bending her knees and spreading her legs slightly; the skirt of her dress hanging in such a way that she was still hidden while intimately exposed.

Eren slowly reached forward, his hand slipping underneath the fabric, his fingers ghosting over the smooth skin of her thighs as he made his way to his destination.

He felt nervous, which he could only imagine was normal given his current situation; though there was nothing normal about this situation.

Levi let out a quiet gasp as Eren's finger finally made contact but nodded to him to go ahead as he stalled.

It was warm, wet, and like nothing he had felt before, or at least nothing he could remember. This wasn't his first time doing this, but in this moment, he had no memory of previous experience. In this moment, all there was, was the nervousness and fascination he felt as Levi's body welcome him.

He inched his finger in slowly, eyes glued to Levi's face, watching for any hint of change as she lay there with her eyes closed and calm breathing. 

Eren felt when he had gone too far; Levi tightened around his finger as a hiss slipped through her lips, before he withdrew quickly and she snapped her legs shut.

"Are you okay?" He asked, panic in his voice, he hadn't meant to hurt her.

"I'm fine." Levi shook her head, "I guess I do need a warm up" she said shyly.

"I can do that! Put what I've learned to the test!" Eren smiled, smoothing his fingers up over Levi's legs before stopping at the hem of her skirt, waiting for permission. "Or we can stop." He added gently.

"K-keep going. Can't let anyone think I didn't teach you anything." Levi said, her blush deepening but a small smirk on her face.

Eren let out a chuckle before nudging Levi's knees, waiting for her to spread them herself, wider this time; her dress bunching up over her hips to give Eren full view of Levi at her most intimate.

Eren sucked in an uneven breath as he stared at her; she was beautiful, with her thin pale legs with a mole on her inner thigh, her neatly trimmed black curls, and perfect pink lips, glistening slightly in the light.

This was it, this was when he put himself to the test and put everything he had learned the past two days into this moment.

He ran his hands over her legs softly, moving teasingly over the silky skin as his research had taught him to do. Build anticipation, make her want it.

Levi made no indication that she was enjoying it, though she hadn't made an indication that she didn't either so he continued; moving his fingers lightly over the sensitive flesh.

He took a shaky breath as his fingers began to rub over her clit, just like he had done with the melon; soft and slow, consistent up and down motions. He moved down the sides and back up, trying to keep Levi guessing; his heart leaping in his chest when he finally received a quiet whimper from the older girl.

His eyes flashed up to Levi's as she met them with her own, a deeper blush than he had seen on her, gracing her cheeks.

"G-good. That's good." Levi whispered, "Keep going." She said, closing her eyes once more and relaxing into the pillows as Eren continued what he had been doing.

He couldn't help but to smile as Levi let out a couple more whimpers; he hips moving seemingly subconsciously, and her natural juices beginning to flow.

He wanted to taste it; just lean down and lap up those juices that looked so delicious, gleaming against the pink skin of her vagina. It took everything he had to stay still, instead he moved his other hand up, slipping a finger inside as he kept rubbing teasingly slow with the other.

"Ere---" Levi stifled herself, her face slipping from neutral for only a moment before returning to her stoic self, though not quite as convincing as her knuckles had turned white with her grip of the sheets.

He slipped his finger in and out slowly, adding an occasional twist or jerk of his wrist, trying his best to hear the sweet sound of her quiet moans.

Should he be wanting her to moan for him? This is just a demonstration, it's not something he's supposed to get worked up about; just learning how to do this properly so he can do it on someone else.

His logic flew out the window as he curled his finger upward, eliciting a startled cry from Levi before she slapped her hands over her mouth. 

That was all he needed before shifting closer and curling his finger upward again, searching. He was surprised when his fingers brushed over a small bundle, just as it had been described.

"It  _is_ spongey!" He exclaimed, smiling up at Levi failed to glare as she pressed her head back into the pillows, mouth still covered with her hand while Eren rubbed the tip of his finger over that spot.

He wanted to uncover her mouth, wanted to hear her little gasps and moans of pleasure; drown them into his own mouth as his body moved against hers.

His body was reacting; maybe to the thoughts running through his mind, or maybe to the situation itself, he wasn't sure which was causing it but he was very aware of how tight and uncomfortable his pants had become.

He ignored his own needs, his thoughts solely on Levi and the pleasure she was feeling; pulsing and hooking his finger continuously inside of her with one hand while the other ran her sensitive nub between his finger and thumb with light firmness.

"E-eren. I. I can't..." Levi gasped, her legs trembling and her juices gathering around Eren's fingers, making everything delightfully slippery.

"Do you want me to stop?" Eren asked, stilling his fingers to await her answer.

"No!" She cried, rocking her hips into his hand desperately before he continued with vigor, leaning over Levi as he did so, wanting nothing more than to kiss her right then in the moment.

Levi's finger's groped at his shoulders, pulling him closer as she grinded her hips against his hands, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as she whimpered into his ear.

Her body stilled for a moment, her voice going silent and her grip around Eren's neck growing impossibly tight before her body shook in his arms and she cried out his name.

"Wow." Eren whispered, withdrawing his hand, inspecting the slippery fluid that glistened all over it. That was the sexiest thing he had ever experienced. The way Levi's body responded to him, the way she moved and practically begged for more without uttering a single word. How she held him so tight as her body shook in the pleasure he had given her, how she drenched his hand as she orgasmed.

It was incredible and he wanted nothing more than to do it again. Over and over again.

"Y-yeah. Wow." Levi said, pulling away from Eren shyly, looking almost embarrassed over what had just happened. 

"I think you're ready." She added, not meeting Eren's eyes while pulling her dress down to cover herself.

"Ready for what?" Eren was in a daze, his mind racing with thoughts of Levi, how good she felt on his fingers, how beautiful she looked at this moment.

"For Krista." Levi's words punctured his bubble like a knife.

Krista.

Krista!!

He was doing this for Krista, how had she not even crossed his mind in the two days he had been doing this with Levi? 

He wasn't nervous over his date with Krista, after the excitement of actually asking her out on the date, he had felt relatively nothing about it. He hadn't been excited to learn these things for Krista, he was excited to spend more time with Levi.

It was in that moment that Eren realized that he wasn't as over his crush on Levi as he had originally thought. The feelings of friendship that he had assumed replaced his feelings of nervousness and shyness in her presence hadn't overpowered them but had grown alongside with them.

It wasn't Krista he wanted. It was Levi.

It had always been Levi, ever since the day in the cafeteria when they had first met. All through her relationship with Mike, his own relationship with Erwin. The gossip and the conversations about perspective love interests. The nights studying, or the movies cuddling, the time simply being together.

It was just Levi.

He wanted to tell her, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but as he watched the petite girl scurry around the room, packing her things into her bag and pulling on her discarded panties, all the while silently avoiding eye contact with him, he knew it wouldn't be.

They were just friends. Impossibly close friends, but friend was all it was. 

Levi didn't want someone like him; someone who had to beg his best friend to help him sleep with another girl, someone who was irrational and dramatic, who had an issue with his temper. 

Someone who had been in love with his best friend for more than two years and had only now figured it out.

"I'll... um. I'll see you tomorrow?" Levi said, her eyes on the floor as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah! Definitely." Eren smiled, the most genuine smile he could muster as the thought of never having Levi, even now as he realized she was all he could ever want, broke his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the suuper self indulgent smut that I had originally planned for this fic (because really, it was supposed to be a oneshot until I started writing) happens in this chapter!
> 
> So please enjoy!

Eren Loved Levi...

That wasn't right was it? It couldn't be.

Levi was his best friend, the one he turned to whenever he was feeling down or lonely, the one who kicked his ass whenever he procrastinated on studying or didn't clean up after himself in the common room.

She had been there in the beginning when he started university, helping him find his classes and work his way around campus for an entire month because he was an idiot and it took that long to get it, not that she had ever seemed to mind.

Levi had introduced him to Erwin, his first boyfriend, helped him figure out his feelings for the older man and also helped to set them up together. She was also there when it didn't work out, comforting him through it all like the best friend she was.

That was supposed to be all she was; a best friend.

It's not like Eren had never dreamed of what it would be like to have Levi as his girlfriend; the beautiful girl with the sharp eyes and the dirty mouth. She was everything he could have wanted in a girl, but she had been with Mike. 

The two were the perfect couple, their relationship seemed so easy. Eren had watched with envy of how perfect the two were for each other, how much they loved each other. He wished he could find someone like Levi to be with, to fall in love with, to grow old with.

He got over his crush on her, he had to. He couldn't do something like that to Mike, and he couldn't ruin his friendship with Levi over a silly crush when she was in a relationship to last a lifetime.

But it didn't last a lifetime, Eren had been there when it had fallen apart; he was there for Levi when she needed to cry on his shoulder, or when she just wanted to sit in silence. He brought her comfort food, they watched movies, he even convinced her to take a shower after almost a week by buying her favorite body wash she had run out of just before the breakup.

Seeing her like that had been strange, it was not a side of Levi he had ever seen before but it hadn't changed his opinion of her. She was still the most special person to him, rivalling even his sister and Armin.

He probably should have realized then that he was still in love with her. He had been happy about Levi and Mike's breakup, he couldn't understand why, but he had felt almost a sense of relief when Levi told him it was over. He hated seeing her like this, but he felt so content with her clinging to him or cuddling in his arms.

It was probably better than Eren didn't realize his feelings for her at that time, he wouldn't have been able to be there for her in a way she needed if he had, and so soon after a break up was definitely not the time to be confessing a two year love for the other person.

Could he do it now?

Could he tell Levi that he loved her? After he had just used her for information on how to have sex with another girl? It was definitely not ideal.

Would she even believe him? Would she return his feelings? Or would he ruin everything?

He had to think about this. Was his love for Levi worth ruining their friendship? They had only known each other a little over two years but it felt like he had known her his entire life.

Everything was just so easy with her, it just fell into place. Even the past few days while she taught him how to finger a girl, hell even while he was fingering her! It was never weird!

Fingering a honeydew melon was weird, but the fact that he was doing it with Levi wasn't; Levi explaining what finger movements to use or taking his hand in hers and erotically rubbing the fruit, it never felt weird, it just felt like Levi.

What would it be like to have Levi? To have all the comforts of his best friend, but also have the opportunity to kiss her, to sleep every night with her in his arms and wake up to her every morning, like he had done the other day.

It had been the best sleep he had had in a long time and the site of her sleeping beside him had been the most magical experience he could remember.

But did she think so? Hadn’t Levi acted strangely when she woke up? Hadn't she jumped out of bed and away from him and left the room as fast as she could?

Hadn't she done almost the same thing after he had pleasured her?

She had even mentioned his date with Krista afterward, if there was any hope that Levi had feelings for Eren, it dissipated the moment she casually mentioned him doing the same intimate act with Krista had he had only moments before done with him.

Eren couldn't tell her of his feelings, not if there wasn't a chance she would feel the same way. He wasn't ready to lose the friendship they had built, and no matter how kind and understanding Levi was, even she wouldn't be able to stay comfortable in a friendship when there was one sided love out in the open.

He's just have to suppress his feelings; bury them deep as he had done in the beginning. It had worked then, he had gone two years in an oblivious haze, just enjoying his time with the girl, it was going to work again.

Maybe his date with Krista would go well, maybe it would turn into something spectacular and he could forget about this crush he had on Levi. He's have a girlfriend and his best friend at the same time and everything would be perfect.

That's exactly what he would do. He's go on his date with Krista and hope for the best, though before he did that he was going to need a little more help from his best friend.

Eren made his way through the dorms toward Levi's building, classes were starting again tomorrow so there were a few more people around than the past few days but it was still relatively quiet.

"Hey Petra." Eren waved as he approached her and Levi's dorm room as Petra had come out and was turning to lock the door behind her.

"Eren! Hi!" She smiled, big brown eyes shining up at him. She was an exceptionally pretty girl, he could see why Levi had tried to flirt with her a few months back.

"How was your holiday?" Eren asked.

"It was great! Very relaxing, I heard you and Levi stayed here huh?" She said, a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah, she was helping me get ready for my date on Friday." Eren said, hoping she didn't know any more than that.

"Yes, she was telling me." The look in Petra's eye made Eren feel uneasy, maybe she did know something.

"Yeah, um..." He said nervously, scratching the back of his neck, "Is she in?" He asked.

"Yes, she is. She just got out of the shower, probably drying her hair so she won't hear the knock, why don't you just go on in?" Petra said.

"Yeah thanks." Eren smiled about to reach for the doorknob before a thought hit him, making him stop. "Maybe I should wash my hands first. You know how she is." He laughed.

"Don't I ever." Petra giggled. "Alright, well I'm off to see Olou, see you later." She said, waving as she made her way down the hall, an almost obvious spring in her step.

Eren shook his head, he was just being paranoid, Levi definitely wouldn't have told Petra about what they were doing. He made his way to the bathroom, that was conveniently across the hall from Levi's room before, tapping on the door lightly for good measure since she probably still had the hair dryer going, and walking in.

"He---" Eren's words died in his throat and his eyes budged out of his head as he took in the sight before him.

Levi leaning back against the headboard, a towel wrapped loosely around her small frame and her legs spread as she held a small pink vibrator against herself.

"Eren!" She screeched, snapping her legs shut and straightening herself up on the bed in haste. she scrambled for the vibrator but her abrupt movements had knocked it away as it fell to the floor; the vibrations loud on the hard floor in the otherwise silent room.

"I'M SORRY!!" Eren yelled, slamming the door behind him so no one else could peak in on the wonderful sight he had just witnessed.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought Petra locked the door!" Levi shouted, doing her best to wrap the towel around herself to cover as much as possible.

"She said you were drying your hair and you wouldn't hear the door so I should just walk in." Eren said, feeling tears of shame threatening to fall as Levi stared at him with anger and embarrassment in her eyes.

"That bitch!" She said, finally looking away.

"W-what?" Eren asked, confused by Levi's words.

"She gave me the fucking vibrator to use! She said she'd lock the door!" Levi explained angrily, not meeting Eren's eyes anymore as her face turned pink.

"I'm sorry, should I leave?" Eren asked, bending down to pick up the still buzzing toy as it had made its way across the floor towards him, feeling the drying dampness on the end as he clicked the button to make it stop.

"No, you're fine. What did you want?" She asked, climbing off the bed and making her way to her dresser to pull out some clothes, before turning to snatch the small vibrator out of his hand.

"Oh. Just to hang... maybe get some more pointers for my date on Friday." Eren said shyly, watching Levi for any reaction to the mention of his date, anything to give him hope that she at least shared some of his feelings.

A reaction never came, Levi was quiet for a moment, shoulders dropping slightly for a moment as she stared into the drawer, pulling out a purple pair of panties a moment later.

"Right, your date. What do you want to know?" She asked, turning towards him with a small smile on her face.

"Just some things to do, o-or say. What do you like to do on a date?" Eren asked, sitting tentatively on the end of the bed.

"Me? I'm low key." Levi said pulling a large t-shirt on over her towel. Eren felt his face heating up when he realized it was his.

"I just like to hang out. Watch a movie, get some food. But Krista is a classy lady, mind turning around?" Levi asked raising a brow as Eren turned to face the wall quickly. "She probably likes to actually dress up and go out somewhere nice." She finished as she pulled on a pair of leggings

"Yeah, you're right. That sounds... exhausting." Eren chuckled, turning back to Levi as she flopped down on the bed across from him.

"Yeah well, I hear she's a fireball in bed, so I guess it's worth it." She said with a soft chuckle before looking down at the toy in her hand and opening the night stand srawer to stand drawer to throw it inside.

"W-what were you doing with that anyway?" Eren asked, trying his best to sound casual but failing miserably.

"I think you know what I was doing with it." Levi said flatly, giving him that 'you're an idiot' look.

"Well, yeah I obviously know  _that_ , I just... nevermind." Eren said, giving up, he was sure his face was beet red, he wasn't coming out of this topic with all of his dignity anyway.

"It's uh... been a while since... I haven't been with anyone since Mike and then the other day with you... I just missed it okay? Something besides my own fingers. I was telling Petra about it and she offered to let me use it. It's not a big deal" Levi said, though her face was pink again.

"No! It's not. Seemed like fun actually. Is it better than fingers? Maybe I should learn how to use one." Eren said.

"Not your fingers, I think you'd be fine without one." Levi scoffed, a shy smile on her lips.

"But, what if I... wanted to mix it up?" Eren asked.

What was he doing? He had just realized he was in love with this woman and was going to call off the experimenting so he didn't get too deep into it and hurt himself and here he was, practically begging for more.

How could he not though? Walking in on the most beautiful girl he could imagine, a vibrator held against her clit, her breasts barely covered by the towel wrapped around her, most of her porcelain skin on display while her face was filled with building pleasure.

He wanted to see that face again, he wanted to cause that pleasure, and this was probably the only opportunity he would have to do so. After his date with Krista he would have no excuse for Levi to teach him these things, no excuse to touch her in such an intimate way without revealing his feelings for her.

For now, he could still play the desperate friend looking to get laid; it was a terrible thing to do to her knew, but if she was willing to do it, he couldn't pass it up.

"Well then a vibrator is a good way to do it." Levi said, shifting slightly and not meeting his eyes.

"Will you... um... teach me?" Eren asked quietly.

"I don't have a prop." Levi said.

"That’s okay, maybe I can learn like last time?" Eren asked, hoping to a higher power that he wasn't coming across as creepy or desperate in a way that would turn Levi off or make her uncomfortable.

Levi didn't say anything for a moment, a look of concentration on her face as she thought over the request before finally looking up at him.

"Lock the door." She said firmly and Eren's leapt in his chest as he jumped up from the bed and dashed to the door to turn the lock before heading back to the bed; trying his best not to look too eager.

"I didn't... um... I didn’t research this one." Levi said quietly, looking up into Eren's eyes, nervousness evident in her eyes, or maybe Eren's brain was telling him what he wanted to be true, giving him hope where there was none.

"That's okay, just teach me how you like it" Eren whispered, scooting a little closer on the bed.

"Y-yeah. Okay." She said looking away as pink bloomed across her face. "I haven't really used a vibrator on myself much either so I guess we'll both be learning." She added, hooking her fingers in the waistband of her pants, lifting herself only slightly so slide them down her beautifully pale legs.

That movement alone was enough for Eren to grow hard in his pants; how could someone be so absolutely stunning and sexy while also making Eren's heart ache with the cuteness of her actions?

How had he not realized his love for her sooner? Especially now that it's all he could think about.

"T-that works." Eren croaked through his suddenly dry throat as he watched Levi lay back onto her pillow, pressing the button on the vibrator, turning it on once more before spreading her legs slowly.

"So... everything is the same, except I'll hold this against my clit." She said, her body trembling slightly.

Eren nodded, reaching out slowly until his fingers brushed against the cool skin of her calves, his heart beating so hard it was a wonder Levi couldn't hear it.

"W-what are you doing?" Levi gasped lightly as Eren's fingers ran up her legs, enjoying the smooth silk under his skin.

"Warming you up, you said not to jump right in, and I've been doing some reading of my own, this is supposed to feel nice. Doesn't it? I can stop." Eren said, worried he was doing it wrong.

"No. Keep going, it's nice." Levi said, laying her head back against the pillow.

Eren moved his fingers along her legs, up and down her thighs slowly, ghosting over her hips lightly, and making his way down through the neatly trimmed hair before finally brushing against her sensitive nub. She jumped slightly but regained her composure quickly with a clear of her throat.

 His fingers moved gently over her, up and down, around the edges, dipping inside. She was wet already, probably from playing with herself a few moments before, but he chose to believe it was because of him, because of what he was doing to her; she was all for him.

Eren moved his eyes up, surprised to find Levi's staring back at him before looking away quickly, the pink of her cheeks a permanent state for the time being.

"That’s good. You've learned really well." Levi said, her voice wavering only slightly as she reached her own hand down, moving the small toy over her clit lightly, "I-I'll do this and y-you do the other part." She added.

Eren nodded with determination, this could be his last chance to be this close to Levi, he had to give her the best orgasm; better than any Mike had given her, better than anything she could give herself, and better than anyone could ever give her in the future. He wanted her to remember this moment for the rest of her life just as he was going to remember. 

He didn't even need to run through all of the information he had learned over the week; not the pointers Levi had given him in their lessons, not the fruit or the jar, not even the ridiculous amount of reading he had done on the topic the past few days. All of it left his mind as his eyes took in Levi's form, her hair spread out over her pillow, eyes closed tight, her loose black t-shirt riding up to show off her flat stomach, the little brown mole beside her belly button. He didn't need all that information, he just needed Levi; he needed to please her, be with her. 

Eren felt his nervousness slip away as his eyes moved back down to the flush skin between her trembling legs, slipping a single finger inside slowly, ears peeled for the sweet sound of her sharp inhale.

Everything about Levi was beautiful, from her angelic face to the way her body tightened around Eren's finger. There was nothing about her he didn't like; not her bluntness or her shit jokes, not her bedhead or grumpiness too early in the morning, not even the small pimples she would occasionally get around her nose.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her like this; stifled moans as she contracted around his fingers, to be so intimate with her even if it was only for a few moments.

He had to make the best of it. If it was going to be the last time he got to see and touch her like this, he was going to make the most of it.

Eren moved himself down on the bed, his fingers still working inside of Levi, who was seemingly too worked up to even notice the movement. He was face to face with her glistening vagina, his fingers still curling up inside and Levi's fingers still holding the small bullet in place.

He didn't even hesitate, he couldn't really, not when every fiber of his being was telling him to do it; he leaned in forward, his tongue flattening against her as he licked a strip all the way up slowly.

"Eren!" Levi gasped, her legs trying to snap closed around his head as she scrambled onto her hands, holding herself up to stare at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his voice lower than normal, almost seductive as he stared back with heavy lidded eyes before licking his way up again, this time slowly over Levi's newly exposed and already slightly swollen clit.

"No!" She gasped, throwing her head back. Her hips jutting forward as though involuntarily.

Eren smiled before moving his tongue back down and up again, slowly, teasingly. The vibrator buzzing, forgotten on the bed beside them as Eren nuzzled his face into Levi's intimate parts. His lips moving over the folds before closing around her clit and sucking lightly, earning himself a gorgeous cry from those bite swollen lips.

"E-eren!" Levi cried, her hips bucking into him.

He loved it, he loved the way she responded, he loved the way she called out his name, he loved how her legs wrapped around his head as he moved them over his shoulders.

It wasn't enough, Eren wanted more; Eren wanted her shaking, screaming his name as he made her orgasm. He slipped his fingers inside once more, curling into her momentarily forgotten g-spot, her back arching off the bed, a silent scream on her lips as he continued to moved his lips around her.

"Ere... Eren! S-stop!" Levi gasped and Eren's eyes widened as he stilled his fingers and removed his lips with a pop, looking at her with concern.

"Did I hurt you?" He panicked but she shook her head, her face red and her breathing heavy.

"I need to pee." She whispered and Eren was filled with relief, about to remove his fingers before a thought dawned on him suddenly and he crooked them inside of her once more.

"Eren!" She gasped.

"I read about this, just relax, give in." Eren coaxed, tasting her once more.

"Eren, I am  _not_  peeing on you." Levi growled, giving him the fiercest glare she could muster in her current predicament.

"It's not pee, I promise! Relax, I've got you." He said soothingly as she whimpered above him, her hands scratching at his shoulders, grasping the cloth of his shirt and pulling him up to her.

Eren wrapped one arm around Levi, holder her close to his chest as the other hand coaxed hers back in place with the vibrator before continued its work inside of her. 

Levi's free hand was gripping Eren's shirt, bunching and stretching in her whitened knuckles, her hips moving against Eren's hand desperately, her cries growing louder.

Eren could tell when it happened, when the sharp breath stilled midway, when he body tensed and clamped around him. He felt Levi's juices gushing over his fingers, soaking his skin, his pants that curled around her, and the blankets beneath them as she orgasmed, her scream stifled as she crashed their lips together desperately.

Eren's heart stopped altogether; the feel of Levi's lips against his own, even if they were fumbling and barely moving, was intoxicating. He breathed in her scent, moving his lips against hers as he slowed the pace of his fingers, letting her ride out her orgasm slowly as she grinded against him; her arms still tight around his neck but her movement slowing and getting sluggish.

Eren removed his hand, slipping an arm underneath Levi's and cradling her into his chest as their lips fell apart slowly, her eyes closed and her breathing slowing. He moved the sheets down to lay the sleepy girl inside, her small hand grabbing his wrist suddenly as he moved back to cover her and leave her to sleep.

"Stay. Please." She whispered, looking up at him with vulnerably pleading eyes. "I. Um... I know it meant nothing... it's just... after that... I don't want to be alone." It was barely loud enough to hear but it made Eren's broken heart soar.

Eren gave her a gentle smile and nodded, lifting the other corner of the blanket to slip inside with her.

"You're not wearing dirty jeans in my bed." She said, her eyes closed and body curled into herself in the bed. 

Eren let out a chuckle before sliding them off, ignoring his painful erection as it bounced free in his lose boxers. He didn't care; he didn't care that he was so hard that it hurt or that his boxers were impossibly damp. All he cared about in this moment was to hold Levi against him.

He slipped into the bed beside her, sliding one arm under her pillow and the other around her waist, pulling her into his chest and holding her securely as she let out a soft sigh in her nearly asleep state.

This was everything he wanted, everything he could dream of, to hold Levi in his arms as she slept soundly.

He just wished this wasn't the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished the story, but the chapter was almost twice as long as any of the others so I decided to split it up.  
> So here is the first half of the ending!
> 
> I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think!  
> If enough of you yell at me I might post the last chapter before next week.

 

 

Eren felt himself stir, his mind a little disoriented as he tried to figure out where he was, how he got there, and why he felt so pleasantly warm, without opening his eyes.

It only took a moment for his memories from earlier that day to come back; Levi’s cries of pleasure, her lips pressed against his own, cuddling with her afterward. She was still in his arms, he could feel the weight of her head on his arm, the warmth of her body pressed against his chest, and the sound of her soft breath reaching his ears.

Maybe if he kept his eyes closed he could hold an to her a little longer.

 

His brain had a funny habit of ignoring him as his eyes opened involuntarily, at least he could catch a glimpse of his sleeping angel. Though she wasn’t sleep, Eren’s stomach clenched as his eyes took in Levi’s face; a deep look of concentration and a small frown over her features as she stared up at the ceiling.

“Hey.” Eren whispered, drawing Levi out of her thoughts, her sharp gray eyes moving to meet his own. Her frown softened but her eyes remained filled with emotion that Eren wished he could read, but like so many things about Levi, they would stay a mystery.

“Hi.” She said, a shy smile spreading over her lips as she shifted onto her side in order to see him better.

“How are you?” Eren asked softly, hoping that Levi didn’t feel too weird about this. Hoping that it didn’t change their friendship.

 

He knew this was weird. Having your best friend giving you what seemed to be a mind blowing orgasm then falling asleep in his arms, how could it not be weird? Except it didn’t feel weird to him, laying like this with Levi, being intimate with her, the kiss they shared; it felt normal to him, it felt right.

 

“I’m good. A little sore but good.” Levi said, laying her head back down on his arm.

“Sore? Did I hurt you?” Eren panicked, eyes wide trying to read her face as she chuckled quietly.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She smiled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Eren said, feeling his eyes prickle with threatening tears at the thought.

“You didn’t, Eren. It comes with the territory. You were perfect. I’ve…um… that’s never happened before. Not like that.” Levi said, pressing her forehead to his chest as she mumbled the last part, “It wasn’t… gross. Was it?” she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

“No! It was… It was amazing, incredibly sexy, and kind of flattering.” Eren said, unable to stop himself from resting his chin on her head as he smiled at the memory.

 Eren slid an arm around Levi’s back, he was in bliss as he pulled her close and heard her sigh in what he hoped was content, she hadn’t run away yet, maybe there was hope.

His mind ran though all the possible scenarios of telling Levi that he loved her, his favorite being the one where she jumped into his arms and kissed him until they couldn’t kiss anymore.

Maybe it wasn’t as impossible as he had originally thought, Levi did seem comfortable in his arms, could it be possible that she wanted this as much as he did?

Eren’s train of thought was broken suddenly as Levi moved against him; her leg brushing against his still very hard and very neglected erection. He had honestly forgotten about himself completely in his happiness of the situation, unsure if it was still there from earlier or had come back in his sleep, though couldn’t help but to let out a sharp hiss at the contact.

“Shit!” Levi gasped, jumping back as soon as the noise left Eren’s lips.

“Sorry, just ignore it please, It’ll go away.” Eren groaned, feeling his face heat up.

 “I could. You know. Help?” Levi said, glancing up at him shyly.

“Y-you don’t have to!” Eren stammered, his voice cracking shamefully.

“I-it’s part of the lesson. You don’t want to get Kr-Krista all hot and ready for you, just for you to blow your load in under thirty seconds. Do you?” Levi asked, the non committal smirk on her lips tearing his heart in two.

It was all for Krista wasn’t it, that’s why Levi was doing all of this, to get Eren ready for Krista. Ready for Krista? He couldn’t think about Krista right now, she wasn’t even in the equation, Eren’s focus was all on Levi and if she wanted to do this for him, how could he say no?

“Y-yeah. Okay.” He said biting his lip.

Levi sat up and tossed the blankets back, shivering a little at the changing temperature and the fact that she was still bare from the waist down. Eren watched in stifled horror as Levi shimmied his boxers down for him; his straining erection bobbing free mere inches away from her.

“Wow.” Levi breathed and Eren wanted to throw up.

“Wow good, or wow bad?” He asked, straining to keep his voice level.

“Good wow.” She said, glancing up at him momentarily before her focus moved back and cool fingers wrapped around his overheated skin.

Eren threw his head back into the pillow with a gasp, “As good as Mike?” he panted as Levi began to stroke up and down slowly.

“Better.” Levi said simply and Eren leaned up, looking at her in surprise.

“I’m bigger than Mike??” he exclaimed.

“I did not say bigger! No one is bigger than Mike, that man is a monster.” She corrected him, confusing him farther.

“Bigger is not always better, it can be very painful actually if not prepared properly, and sometimes that doesn’t even help. You seem like a good size, you can probably reach all the right placed without hitting them too hard. Y’know?” Levi spoke so candidly, despite sitting cross-legged on the bed with his dick in her hand. She really was something special.

“Y-yeah, that’s… good.” Eren said, sucking in an uneven breath, Levi was vey good at this; the way she twisted her wrist and gave just the right amount of pressure.

“Plus it’s quite pretty.” She said, shooting him a grin as her free hand rolled his balls between her fingers.

Eren fell back onto his pillow, throwing an arm over his eyes as Levi worked him, it felt so good and he had been aching for hours. He imagined what it would be like to feel her around him; to slide into her soft, slick body, feel her contract around his cock the way she had done so deliciously around his fingers. To feel her lips against his as he rocked into her, pounding into that spot that made her cry out in pleasure. Massaging her breasts or rubbing her clit with one hand while the other held her close as she came all over him.

 

He was barely holding it together and it had only been a few minutes, the thoughts running through his mind, the things being done to his body, it almost more than he could take, he was so close. The moment he felt Levi’s soft, wet tongue swirl over his head and he lips close around his tip, he was done. There was no warning other than an embarrassing grunt, his fingers fisting into the sheets and his back arching off the bed as intense pleasure washed over him; sticky white fluid shooting from him as he cried out, Levi’s hand pumping him through his orgasm slowly, milking him dry while he melted into the bed beneath him.

“That was unexpected.” Levi chuckled and Eren’s eyes snapped open.

He scrambled into a sitting position, staring wide eyed as she wiped the stray spurts of cum off her face with the corner of the bedsheet. If it weren’t for the fact that he had just come, or that he was terrified of Levi’s reaction and possible anger over the situation, the sight before him would have made him hard all over again.

“Levi, I am so so sorry.” He said quietly, pleading evident in his voice.

“Don’t be!” She laughed, “I wanted to surprise you like you did to me, I forgot you were still worked up from earlier. Don’t worry about it, it’s completely natural.” She smiled, amusement in her eyes.

Maybe it was his post orgasmic haze, or maybe it was the look on Levi’s face, but to Eren in this moment, Levi had never looked more beautiful.

 

“I can’t go on this date.” He said, the words falling from his lips before he realized they were coming.

“What? Eren, of course you can!” Levi assured.

“No, I can’t go with Krista like this… I…” He began but she cut him off.

“Eren, you are going to be fine. We talked about where you’re going to take her, what you’re going to talk about. We’ve gone over everything extensively for if she takes you back to her room, which honestly I don’t even think you needed, you are a fucking natural. You were worked up, I’m sure you’d last longer when you were actually doing it, and if you finish her with your fingers before you even get started, which I _know_ you can do, she’s not even going to care how long you last. It’s going to be fine. I promise!” Levi insisted.

She was so wrong, but she was so sure. She believed in him, wanted to help him. She was so kind, caring, and perfect. His heart ached when he was with her and he couldn’t wait another moment without telling her.

“Levi… I…” be began before a loud knock on the door interrupted.

“Are you decent?” Petra’s voice called from the hallway and Levi jumped up off the bed.

“Put your pants on.” She hissed, pulling on her own before scrambling to tidy up the bed while Eren slipped his pants over his legs.

“Of course we are, come in.” Levi called, pulling Eren back down onto the bed beside her, and opening her laptop just as Petra unlocked the door and walked in slowly

“Hey guys! Eren, you’re still here.” Petra said, a smile on her face and a knowing look in her eye as she glanced between the two.

“We fell asleep watching something.” Levi said quickly.

“Oh I’m sure you did.” Petra giggled.

 

Petra definitely knew something, she wouldn’t have pulled what she did that morning, or be giving them the look she was giving now if she didn’t know something was up. Why wouldn’t she know, she and Levi had become friends since becoming roommates in September, Levi had probably told her of their situation, especially since it wasn’t supposed to mean anything.

It didn’t mean anything to Levi… she was just helping out a friend. As unorthodox as it might have been, that was still all it was, and he had taken advantage of her. He had used her body, touched her intimately, all the while knowing what it meant to him, he never considered what it would have meant to her if she had known. She would not have given into it if she had known Eren’s true intentions, if she had known he was just using her for his own selfishness.

He felt sick to his stomach, she shouldn’t have done it, he should have stopped as soon as he realized his feelings, should have told her the truth.

He couldn’t tell her now, she would hate him. His one sided love was not worth running the amazing friendship they had developed over the past few years.

He’d have to swallow his feeling, bury them deep inside as he had been doing all alone, he had to get Levi back before they crossed a line the couldn’t return from; if they hadn’t already.

“Yeah, and I actually have to go find Mikasa, she said she’d be back in time for dinner.” Eren said, climbing off the bed. “I’ll um… see you later Levi?” he asked, looking back while trying to conceal the hurt he felt.

“Yeah! I’ll text you.” She smiled.

 

Eren nodded, returning with a small smile of his own, saying goodbye to Petra and making his way back to the dorm.

He didn’t meet Mikasa for dinner like he was supposed to, he texted her to say he was tired and stayed in his dorm, ignoring any texts that came in afterward. He watched the ceiling as his mind wandered through everything; how things were, how they are now, how they were going to be after this. He had to get his relationship with Levi back to normal, back to how things were a week ago. He hadn’t confessed which was a good start, it at least hadn’t brought things farther out of whack, he could fix it, he would, he just needed to get over his feelings.

The best way to do that was to go on his date with Krista. Maybe if he spent some time with her he would forget about Levi. It was foolish and impossible but it was his only hope and he was going to do the best he could.   


Eren dressed in the nicest clothes he had with him, a plain black button down and jeans, he tied up his hair and made himself look as presentable as possible, doing his best to stop himself from imagining he was getting ready for a date with Levi.

 

“Hey, you look good.” Reiner smiled, coming into the room just as Eren was about to leave.

“Thanks.” Eren said, trying to smile back though by the worried look in Reiner’s eyes he hadn’t done it very well.

“Hey, you okay dude? You’ve been acting weird all week.” Reiner asked.

Eren felt terrible, Reiner had been trying to cheer Eren up all week, even without knowing what was wrong, he was such a caring guy. He should be the one going out with Krista tonight, everyone knew he liked her, he had since last year when they had first met but he had been so nervous he had made a crack about twins and lost his chance. Reiner didn’t act like he was upset about Eren getting a date with Krista though Eren could easily tell he was put out a little, wishing it were him even while cheering Eren on.

All he needed was a second chance and Krista would probably love him, but Eren couldn’t really think about that right now, he had to work on himself, get over his feelings for Levi before they destroyed everything they had built together.

 

“Yeah I’m fine, just nervous.” Eren assured.

“Come on man, you’ll be great! You’re good at this stuff.” Reiner laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Am I?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, you’re great with girls, look at you and Levi. You’re not even dating but you’re practically married.” He said.

“Yeah.” Eren forced a chuckle. “I wouldn’t want to lose that.”

“You won’t, you and Levi are forever. Now go have a good time on your date, you might even get lucky.” Reiner said with a smile as he flopped down on his bed.

“Thanks.” Eren nodded, grabbing his keys and phone before heading out the door.

 

Eren made his way across campus to Krista’s building, finding her waiting outside with a smile on her face and they began walking toward the restaurant.

  
Eren’s head wasn’t with it, he couldn’t focus. He was trying so hard not to think about Levi that she was all he could think about. He wondered what she was doing. Was she in her room? Had she gone out? Was she thinking about him? Did she care that he was on a date with another girl?

Krista drew him back with a clear of her throat.

“I’m sorry, what?” He asked bashfully.

“I asked what you did over break.” She giggled.

“Oh, nothing. Spent most of it with Levi.” Eren said, sipping his water.

“Oh that’s nice. You two are really close huh?” Krista asked.

“We are.” Eren nodded sadly.

“I actually thought you two were together, I was surprised when Mikasa told me you wanted to go out.” She said.

“W-what? No, we’ve never dated.” Eren stammered.

“Oh yeah I know, she told me. But I was still surprised. You two are so close and cute, you seem like the perfect couple, but best friends makes sense” She said and Eren could only nod as the waiter brought them their ordered drinks.

 

Eren turned the beer in a slow circle on the table, watching the bubbles rise into the frothy head, trying to think of something, _anything_ to say. Even if his head weren’t somewhere else Eren wasn’t sure if he’d know what to talk about with Krista. He was finding out that they didn’t actually have anything in common.

She was so sweet though and seemed happy to be here with him, he had to think of something or he would be the worst date ever, just watching his beer bubble in silence.

“Oh hey!” He laughed as the story hit him, “So this one time we went to this little diner across town, Reiner ordered a beer and the waitress was like ‘this is a _family_ restaurant’ with the dirtiest look ever. I thought Levi was going to spit water from her nose.” Eren laughed at the memory.

“Really? But she’s so calm. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her smile.” Krista giggled.

“What? Levi smiles all the time, though I get she doesn’t show a lot of emotion in public but I guess something about the lady’s face and how she said ‘family restaurant’ really got her. It was hilarious.” Eren said, shaking his head as the memory of Levi’s laughter filtered through his mind.

“Maybe I should get to know Levi better, she sounds great.” Krista said with a smile, sipping at her Wine.

“Y-yeah, she really is.” Eren said, his throat thickening and the bac of his eyes tingling though he swallowed it down. He couldn’t think of Levi right now, not their friendship, not their feelings, and definitely not the possible lack of either.

“The view is beautiful here, what a nice lake.” Krista said, sweetly changing the subject, Eren must not have been hiding his feelings as well as he hoped.

“Oh yeah, it’s beautiful, really nice to walk around. Oh man, last fall some of us walked around it and Reiner jumped in. Just out of no where! He jumped in with all of his clothes and walked all the way back to campus soaked, it was October! I’m surprised he didn’t catch pneumonia!” Eren laughed.

“Wow.” Krista laughed. “You have a lot of Reiner stories.”

“Oh yeah, Reiner is a great guy.” Eren said.

“Really? The guy who asked for a threesome with Historia and I the first time we ever spoke?” Krista raised an unimpressed brow.

“He didn’t mean it, I swear.” Eren laughed.

“I’m sure that’s just what he wants you to think because he’s actually a pig.” Krista said.

“No, he’s not! Really, Reiner is one of the best guys I know. He’s so considerate and caring, he takes care of all of us when we need it but he’s also so much fun. He’s just so terribly shy,” Eren explained.

“Shy? I find that hard to believe.” Krista scoffed.

“He is! You wouldn’t think so since he’s this big strong confident guy, but he was so nervous around you, he ended up saying something completely stupid and had been kicking himself ever since.” Eren said.

“He has?” She asked, smiling sweetly at the waiter as their meals were placed on the table.

“Yes! He really likes you.” Eren insisted.

“But I’m on a date with you.” She stated, twirling the pasta on her fork. “How does he feel about that?”

“He’s very excited. I can tell he’s kind of bummed because he thinks he lost his chance, but he’d never be upset at someone over something like this. Makes me feel kind of bad actually.” Eren smiled bashfully.

“Not too bad I hope.” Krista smirked at him.

“No, I suppose not.” Eren said, giving her a small smile.

 

The date was nice, Krista was pretty easy to talk to, even if they didn’t have much in common. Eren kept telling stories of his friends while Krista just laughed along sweetly.

He wasn’t sure if it was because he was so helplessly in love with Levi or if Levi had nothing to do with it, but as nice as Krista was, he couldn’t see himself going on another date with her.

They walked back to campus after dinner, Krista slipping her fingers through Eren’s and resting her head on his arm as they walked. Krista was shorted than Levi by a few inches, though they were similar enough that he could imagine it was Levi with her head on his arm, holding him close as they walked in the cool Spring air.

He wasn’t sure he would be able to go through with this, with forgetting about Levi. She was in his every thought, consuming his mind and his heart, how was he supposed to move on act like everything was the same as before?

 

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Krista said, breaking Eren’s thoughts as he noticed they had reached her dorm, he barely remembered the walk over.

“Oh, yeah, Me too.” He lied. He didn’t have a bad time, but he couldn’t say it was good, there was nothing there, surely she must see that too.

“Maybe we could do this again sometime.” She said, leaning against one of the brick pillars outside the entrance of the old building, pulling him closer by the hand and looking at him seductively.

“Y-yeah. That could be fun.” Eren said, looking down at her nervously. He was getting the feeling she wanted him to kiss her.

There should have been nothing wrong with kissing Krista, they were on a date, they liked each other, he had been preparing for this all week. The thought of kissing her felt wrong, but how else was he going to lose the memory of Levi’s lips on his own?

The best way to do that would be to kiss someone else right? He had to try, he had to do something to stop the twisting of his stomach and the tingle on his lips as he thought of Levi attacking his lips as he body shook with pleasure, of her arms wrapped around his neck and holding him so tight.

Eren felt himself leaning in, lowering his head to meet Krista’s, to share a first kiss with her, perhaps for the wrong reasons but he was ready. He closed his eyes slowly as he drew closer; imagining beautiful, sharp gray eyes fluttering closed and thin lips puckering slightly as they inched closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this early since it was finished anyway ~~and there's only like a handful of people reading this~~
> 
> The previous chapter was posted yesterday, so make sure you read that one first so you don't get confused or spoiled!
> 
> Warning, there's smut in this chapter.  
> But with who??? You'll have to read to find out!
> 
> Thank you everyone who followed along and anyone who decides to read it later!  
> I stepped out of my comfort zone (again) with the female Levi thing, but it's been fun and I really hope I did okay!
> 
> Happy reading!

 

Eren was lost in imagery of Levi, wishing she was who he was leaning in to kiss, wishing her lips were about to brush against his instead of Krista. How was he supposed to get over his feelings if he could do nothing but imagine her while he was with someone else?

The buzz of his phone in his pocket stopped him abruptly, eyes popping open in surprise and body jumping back with his mild attempt to cover his urgency. Normally he wasn’t one to check his phone when he was with someone else. Maybe something was wrong, maybe someone needed him, or maybe he was just looking for an excuse not to kiss her. Maybe his body knew it was wrong despite his head trying to convince him otherwise.

Either way, Eren gave Krista an apologetic look as he fished the phone from his pocket, heart skipping as Levi’s name read across the screen.

 

                >>Hope you’re having a good time on your date <3 <<

 

Eren stared at the screen much longer than appropriate while on a date with someone else, but he couldn’t help it. Levi hadn’t texted him in days, not since he left her dorm room when Petra walked in on them.

It had felt a lifetime ago, the longest he had ever gone without speaking to Levi. Then why had she messaged him now? She knew he was on his date tonight, she knew it started a couple hours ago, why would she text him right now?

Eren couldn’t bring himself to care about the reason for Levi’s text, all he knew was that Levi was thinking about him. He didn’t know if she was alone in her room, or if she had friends around, but he was in her mind, while he was on a date with another girl.

 

He was an idiot for thinking he could do this, for thinking he could forget Levi. She may not feel the same for him, but there must be something there if she was thinking about him. He had to tell her. Even if he ruined everything, he had to tell her.

 

“I’m sorry Krista. I have to go.” Eren said, looking up from his phone.

“I figured.” Krista smiled up at him.

“I’m so sorry, I had a good time it’s just…” He began.

“It’s Levi.” She stated.

“Wh- I.. I’m sorry…” Eren said, shrinking in defeat.

“Don’t be. If I could find someone to look at me the way you and Levi look at each other, I’d never let him go.” Krista

“You’ll find him.” Eren smiled at her.

“I think I’m going to call Reiner.” She said.

“Yes! Good, please give him another chance, he deserves it.” Eren said happily.

“I will, now go get your girl!” Krista giggled, pushing him away playfully.

Eren laughed, bending down to kiss Krista on the cheek before taking off across campus. He had to see Levi now, he couldn’t wait one second longer than he had to. Krista said Levi looked at him the way he looked at her, maybe there was hope for him, maybe he could have everything he ever wanted.

 

He made it to her door, banging loudly on the wood without hesitation. He had hesitated enough, it was time for action.

“Levi! Are you in there?” He called when he didn’t get an immediate response, banging again loudly.

“Eren! What are you doing? I know it’s only 9pm but some people could be sleeping!!” Levi growled, almost slamming the door open. He eyes barely had time to widen in shock as he lunged toward her; wrapping an arm around her back and the other on the back of her neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

She froze at first, a tiny gasp leaving her lips only to be devoured by Eren as he kissed her desperately, but it was barely a moment before her body relaxed into his, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck and her lips sliding against his own.

Eren’s heart burst in his chest as she responded, hastily leaning her against the wall and deepening the kiss, her legs moving to wrap around his waist as their bodies moved against each other.

 

“E-eren.” Levi whispered when they parted for air, though the burn in his lungs was nothing compared to the burning ache of his chest; his lips attached to her neck, sucking lightly, he needed her with everything he was, he had to have her in his arms, touch her everywhere he could reach, he needed her to be his.

 “I need you.” He growled quietly, teeth tugging on her ear.

“Come on, let’s close the door and talk about this okay?” She said, pushing him back gently, her eyes swimming in confusion while laced with what he prayed was desire.

Eren nodded, straightening himself up and placing Levi back down on the floor before closing the door; shielding them from the small audience that had gathered in their fleeting make-out session.

 

“I thought you were on a date.” Levi said, leading him over to her bed before sitting down, eyes following his every move as he sat facing her..

“I was, but it was wrong.” Eren said quietly, staring into her beautiful eyes as they swirled with more emotion than Eren had ever seen in them.

“What was wrong with it?” Levi asked.

“I wasn’t with you.” He whispered.

“M-me?” She said, surprise in her voice. “Eren, you were on a date with Krista, you’ve been waiting months for this!” she added, quickly composing herself.

“Have I? Because I’ve been thinking about it the past few days and I don’t remember when I started liking Krista. Sure she’s always been beautiful, she’s really nice and cute, but I think everyone told me to like her before I actually did.” Eren explained.

“I thought you did like her.” Levi said quietly.

“I guess I made myself believe I did because I was avoiding my true feelings, so much so I didn’t even know they were still there.” Eren said, shifting a little closer to Levi and taking her petite hand in his own as he eyes flashed in shock.

“W-what feelings?” She asked quietly, almost as though she were afraid of the answer.

“The ones I have for you.” Eren said, searching Levi’s face for any hint of disgust or possible acceptance.

“Me? Eren you don’t…” She began but he couldn’t take it, he couldn’t let her finish that sentence, she might not feel the same way about him but he had to tell her, he had to make it known that he loved her. No matter if it ruined their friendship or made things tense between them, for the sake of himself Levi had to know of his feelings.

 

“I do!” he shouted, interrupting Levi as she stared at him in open mouth shock.

“I’ve had feelings for you since we met, I buried them because of Mike, because you and Mike were so great together and you were both so amazing to me, I didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize my friendship with either one of you. I buried them so deep that I forgot they were there, I ignored the way I felt around you, I ignored the nervous feeling in my stomach whenever you looked me in the eye, I ignored the tingle on my skin whenever you touched me.” He told her, eyes moving to her hand as his thumb ran over the soft skin before lifting it to his lips and lifting his eyes back to hers.

“I feel like the biggest idiot for not realizing how much I loved you, for not realizing that my stupid little crush never went away but grew into something so much more, for not realizing that I wanted to wake up next to you. That morning, on my birthday, it just felt so right; to be so close to you, to have you sleeping next to me, waking up in my arms.” Levi didn’t say a word, her hand didn’t move from his grip and her eyes didn’t stray from his stare but they had begun to shimmer beautifully in the dim light.

“I thought the reason why we were so comfortable was because of our friendship, you’re my best friend so of course we can cuddle, we can talk about anything, you could teach me how to please a woman sexually.” Eren chuckled as Levi let out an amused sniffle, a small smile spreading over her lips to make Eren’s heart soar.

“I love our friendship Levi, I wouldn’t want to change it for anything, but maybe the reason why things feel so right with you is because it _is_ right. I’m so stupid for not realizing that, for thinking I could go on a date with another girl while I can’t get you out of my head. It had nothing to do with the things we did together last week, that was amazing and I will never forget it, even if you reject me completely right now, but I love you Levi. I think I’ve loved you since the beginning, I thought it was just a crush because you were so nice and unbelievably beautiful but it wasn’t, even when I pushed it away and ignored it completely, I couldn’t help but to fall completely and irrevocably in love with you.” Eren finally tore his eyes away from Levi as his monologue was finally coming to an end; his heart beating alarmingly at the thought of what could be next.

“I’m sorry for doing this to you, I don’t expect you to feel the same way or to have even thought about it but do you think that maybe… maybe you could learn to feel something for me too?” Eren asked, his confidence diminished and his heart breaking as he felt Levi’s hand slip from his grasp.

 

He gasped as delicate fingers brushed he cheeks, wiping away the tears he hadn’t realized had fallen, eyes wide as they shot up to Levi’s. She had shifted up to her knees, leaning forward to hold his face as tears dropped down her own.

“You’re an idiot Eren Jaegar.” She laughed lightly. “I told you why Mike and I broke up, you asked me who Mike fell in love with but you didn’t think to ask who I did.”

Eren didn’t know what to say, he must have looked like a fish as he opened and closed his mouth trying to figure out how to respond. Levi loved him? She had broken up with Mike because of him? He wanted to dance, he wanted to cry, he wanted shout from the rooftops that Levi loved him back, but luckily he didn’t have to do any of it because Levi had closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

 

It was like heaven, if heaven existed, though Eren couldn’t help but to think he had found it right here in Levi’s lips; the way they moved against his, the way she climbed into his lap and her fingers pulled out his hairband and threaded through his loose hair. Eren wrapped his arms around her; one hand on her back while the other held her neck, keeping her securely in place as fireworks set off around them.

 

“I need you to tell me.” Eren whispered against her lips, his breath heavy and lungs burning as they finally parted for air, Levi’s forehead rested against his own and her breathing just as labored.

“I love you Eren.” She said and he couldn’t help the large grin from spreading over his face, he couldn’t believe this was happening, Levi saying these words to him. The words he hadn’t realized he needed until a few days ago but the words he had been waiting for his entire life.

“I love you too.” He said, pulling her even closer, hugging her tight and burying his face in her neck as she tightened her own grip around him.

 

It felt so perfect, to have her here in his arms, holding him as tightly as he held her, as though she were just as afraid to let go as he was. An unexpected sob escaped his lips as he thought about it; thought about how lucky he was to have Levi like this.

Levi pushed him back enough to see his face, a worried and questioning look on her face as she brushed the stray hairs from his face gently

“I’m just so happy.” He assured with a sniffle.

“Me too.” Levi nodded, the most brilliant smile Eren had ever seen on her face stretching over her lips.

 

Eren’s hands were everywhere, touching every inch he could reach; her back, her sides, her legs, he wanted to map out her body, learn every dip and curve, feel the silky smooth skin under the hem of her t-shirt.

Levi’s hands roamed Eren’s body with the same urgency as his own, reaching for the buttons of his shirt and undoing them clumsily as their lips moved together feverishly. One opened, Levi almost tore the fabric from Eren’s chest before her mouth began attacking the skin underneath; nipping and mouthing at his collar bones, his pecs, he cool hands running over his muscles as though he were something precious.

Eren’s hands pulled at Levi’s shirt, the petite girl separating herself from his skin only to sit up and pull the cloth over her head, exposing her creamy porcelain skin for Eren’s eyes..

Eren gaped at her, admiring her stunning beauty for only a moment before pulling her back in, lips latching on to her newly bared breast, flicking his tongue over her sensitive nub and sucking gently as Levi gasped, throwing her head back and grinding her hips against his stomach.

“Levi, is this okay?” Eren asked, his fingers undoing the button of her jeans as his lips moved over the creamy skin of her neck; tasting every part he could reach.

“Yes.” She breathed, her grip on his hair pulling harshly but only turning him on farther as he moved the zipper down slowly.

“Eren. Please. I want you.” Levi whispered as he pushed her onto her back, his lips following the fabric as he tugged her pants down her legs.

“I’m right here.” He said, making his way back up her spreading legs. “Tell me what you want.” His voice husky as his lips sucked gently on her inner thigh.

“T-touch me.” She whimpered as he mouthed over the thin cloth of her panties.

“Here?” Eren teased, he loved watching her unravel like this, it was the sexiest thing he could imagine and he couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

He wanted Levi, he wanted her body writhing against his, he wanted her screaming his name, he wanted to make her feel so good, like no one else could. He wanted Levi to be his.

“Yes!” She cried, bucking his hips toward him.

 

He slipped his fingers under the band of her panties, pulling them off and spreading her legs for his view. He gaped at her beauty, her pink lips swollen and shiny with arousal, her pale legs quivering in his hold. It wasn’t the first time he had seen her this close, it had been only days since they had been in a similar position, but it was completely different. This time there was no question of motive, there was no doubt of feelings. Eren loved Levi and Levi loved him back, and now was his chance to show her just how beautiful and sexy she was. He wanted to make her scream, make her body shake like it had before, make her grab him so tight he couldn’t breath as she kissed him with desperate passion. But this time there would be no reason to let go.

 

Eren couldn’t wait any longer; diving in to bury his face between her thighs, tasting her with fervor as her back arched and a chocked scream ripped from her throat. He loved that sound, the sound of Levi’s walls crumbling and finally letting go of herself; something Eren hoped to hear more of, for the rest of his life.

“T-take off your p-pants.” She demanded, her voice husky as she leaned up on shaky arms to look him in the eye. She was so beautiful; with her messed up hair, blown out eyes, and pink tinted face.

He only nodded, refusing to remove his mouth as he sucked her nub between his lips while his hands scrambled to undo his pants. Levi fell back down against the bed, her body trembling violently as she whimpered and her juices soaked Eren’s chin.

“How are you so fucking good at that?” She demanded as she came down enough for conscious thought, though she didn’t wait for his answer as she sat up and pulled him into her; crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The thought of Levi tasting herself on Eren’s went straight to his arousal as it grinded against the bed below; Levi swallowing the hiss as it escaped his lips. She broke the kiss to push him back, hauling the clothing off of him as though it had offended her in some way.

Levi slipped off the bed, kneeling before him, her fingers circling his erection and pumping slowly as her other hand reached for a box beneath the bed, tossing it to Eren before leaning forward and closing her lips around his swollen, heated flesh.

Eren groaned loudly, giving everything he had in himself into not cumming. She was amazing, the way her tongue swirled and dipped, the way her hand pumped where her mouth couldn’t reach. He searched over the bed for the scattered condoms, ripping one open with shaky fingers before pulling Levi back up to his lips.

“If you don’t stop this will be over before either of us would like.” He whispered against her lips as she laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

He somehow managed, despite his brain melting at the action, to roll the condom onto himself as Levi lined herself up. She stopped before moving any farther, her beautiful eyes staring deep into his eyes.

“Are you sure about this? This will change everything.” She whispered.

“It will, but I’m excited to experience the changes with you. If you are.” Eren said, running his hands over her sides before sweeping away her hair and holding her face in his hand gently.

“Always.” She smiled, shifting back into place, an arm around his neck for support as she sunk down onto him slowly, a low moan leaving them both as tight heat enveloped him.

Levi stilled for a moment as she adjusted to his size, before pulling him into another kiss as she began to lift and lower herself on him. Eren couldn’t explain the feeling, he had had sex before, but this was like nothing he could ever imagine; having such an emotional connection to someone, loving them so completely while giving his body to them, it was other worldly.

“I love you so much.” He choked, holding back his sobs.

“I love… you too… Eren!” Levi gasped, grinding her hips as he pumped up to meet her. He was so close, so overstimulated with emotion and pleasure, he caught her lips once last time, kissing her with trembling passion. Levi’s body seized, tightening around him as her lips stuttered against his and her fingers dug into his shoulders.

That was the end for Eren, the feeling of Levi orgasming in his arms, her walls clamping down on him and a silent scream on her lips; his own orgasm followed immediately behind.

 

“That… that was… Amazing.” Eren said, barely able to catch his breath as the two collapsed onto the bed, Levi head on his chest as she curled into him.

“It was.” She hummed.

 

“I love you Levi. Not just for the sex stuff, but all of you.” Eren whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too.” She smiled, looking up at him, “Took you long enough to figure it out though.” She scoffed, though unable to wipe away the smile.

“I’m an idiot. You knew this already.” Eren laughed.

“I did, and I fell for you anyway.” She laughed.

“How long have you had feeling for me?” Eren asked.

“Since the beginning maybe. I thought you were adorable, Mike and I used to discuss the crush you had on me, you were obvious at first, but I could tell when it went away. We had gotten really close by then so it was for the best since I was with Mike. I was happy with Mike, but as time went on I realized it was just comfortable, we both had feelings for other people.” Levi explained, her fingers reaching up to tangle in Eren’s hair playfully.

“You should have said something.” Eren chuckled.

“I didn’t think you loved me anymore you brat!” Levi said, slicking his nose.

“I buried my feelings so deep I didn’t think I did either, but I do remember feeling relieved when you and Mike broke up. They’ve always been there, just waiting to burst through, and when they did I couldn’t think of anything else.” Eren explained looking deep into her eyes.

“No more miscommunication then? If this is going to work we’re going to be honest with each other and tell each other everything.” Levi said.

“Yes. Everything, always. Forever.” Eren said, pulling her down into a kiss; gentle and loving but no less passionate than any they had shared.

 

It had been an interesting couple weeks, between asking another girl out, realizing his feelings for his best friend, and finally confessing those feelings. He had spent the time in utter stress thinking of every possible scenario, figuring how to bury his feelings or to salvage his relationship with Levi.

The one scenario, the one he never thought was possible but was the one his heart had wished for above all else, turned out to be the one destined for him all along.

 

It didn’t matter that they could have gotten here sooner, or that the both of them had been too scared to admit their feelings for the other.

All that mattered was that Eren loved Levi and Levi loved Eren in return.,

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> <3


End file.
